The Armageddon Returns
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What turns out into an ordinary day in Pasadena turns into chaos when Shao Kahn decides to invade Earthrealm. Now it's up to Stan, Avery, Chloe, Tyler, Nikki and a demon monkey-like human to team up with Earthrealm's greatest warriors in order to take back everything that Shao Kahn plans to destroy. But at what cost? Avery/OC, Tyler/Nikki included. Co-written by me and SideShow27.
1. Ch 1: The Invasion Begins

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>It became another Saturday afternoon at the James-Jennings household. Mostly, the only thing Tyler James would do is check over his hair or perhaps ride his bike for the heck of it. But this day was totally different.<p>

Just to kill time, Tyler decided it was time to get romantic by writing his girlfriend Nikki a poem. He was so in love with that Spanish belle that he wanted to do something special for her. The flowers and chocolates were a nice touch, but he felt like it wasn't enough. So what better way to spice it up than write some poetry for her? Except there was only one problem:

He sucked at it.

"Oh, what to write, what to write...?" Tyler sighed, "This sucks. I hate having to struggle so much. It's like suffering another bad hair day. Heaven knows I don't wanna go through that again..."

Enki was sitting under a tree next to the James's house, meditating it looked like. It had been a couple hours since he escaped from outworld and have found himself in earthrealm. He expected nobody to bother him right now.

"Roses are red, violets are blue..." Tyler said while typing the words on the computer. "Nah, that's too old school..."

Enki, with his great hearing could hear Tyler from outside and widened a brow. "I thought violet was purple." Enki mumbled to himself.

Tyler was scratching his chin when he felt the wind blast in from the window and blow through his hair. He was distracted by the wind that he got out of his chair.

"Okay, I can't work like this with the wind pearl harbor-ing me." Tyler sighed.

'Why does he keep talking himself?' Enki thought in his head as he looked forward and then got back to meditating. He knew some people in earthrealm were weird, his run ins with Johnny Cage proved that definitely.

Suddenly, as Tyler was about to shut the window, he noticed a monkey standing on top of the fence.

"Huh, I didn't know we had a monkey," Tyler smirked, "I hope Stan doesn't get jealous."

Enki looked up at Tyler and growled. "The f*** you calling a monkey, pretty boy?" he scoffed at him.

Knowing that he could talk, Tyler's jaw dropped in total shock. He probably didn't even know what to say from the monkey-like creature. Even though he felt a bit speechless, Tyler managed to utter something out.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you can talk?" Tyler gasped.

"Teh." Enki scoffed again. "Yeah, of course I can." he said rudely. "What are you, supposed to be, retarded?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tyler raised his eyebrow. "Because I'm pretty sure I know math."

"Oh really?" Enki asked. "What's 72 divided by 9?"

"That's easy, 8." Tyler replied.

"Wow." Enki said with a half smile. "You're not as dumb as I thought you'd be."

"Yeah, that's how my sister Avery thinks." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's how my sister Avery thinks." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess," Enki said. "She's supposedly this...super genius who thinks she knows everything."

"Wow," Tyler said, nodding like he was impressed. "Not bad. You're kinda like this psychic monkey dude."

"The hell's a psychic?" Enki asked, widening a brow.

"Oh, a psychic is a person who reads minds." Tyler explained it to him clearly.

"How can you do that?" Enki asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't really know." Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not a psychic myself. Although my little sister Chloe pretended to be one. She predicted Dad was gonna eat that spoiled fish that Stan threw on the floor, and boy, did my dad eat it."

"Whoa..." was all Enki had to say.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, "That's all I have to say about it."

Just to keep this conversation going, Tyler pulled up a chair and sat in the front with his arms around the ledges.

"So knowing that you know all about my sister Avery," Tyler smirked, "I bet you don't know anything about me that comes to mind."

Enki looked at him and frowned. "You look like one of those players from the modern time." he said.

"Hmmm, interesting." Tyler said, rubbing his chin again. "What am I thinking about now?"

Enki shrugged. "Beats me." he said as he pulled out a bottle of sake from his pocket and began to drink some.

"Hmmmm, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Tyler replied. "Where did you come from?"

"What's there to talk about?" Enki said harshly. "I'm not really the kind of person you'd wanna be around anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Tyler shrugged, "Maybe I didn't ask the right thing. I'm gonna go back to my poetry now."

Without any business, Tyler got up from his chair and went back inside.

Enki sighed and got up, walking around the part of earthrealm he never knew about.

But as soon as he walked into a corner, he ran right into someone!

"Yes Lindsay, I sooo did see that!" Avery said, feeling a bit excited. "That was an awesome-"

Suddenly, she was cut off when she bumped right into Enki unexpectedly.

"Watch where ya going, ya dumb bitch!" Enki growled and then tried to walk off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Avery screamed as she looked at the demon-like monkey.

She was so scared that she dropped her cell phone on purpose and fell on her butt. The middle sister felt her heart palpitate out of control, just by looking at Enki's appearance. Avery had never seen someone so gruesome in her life.

"Wh-who are you?" Avery panted, "And why are you talking?!"

"Because I have that ability." Enki scoffed, shaking his head. "Damn, what's wrong with people in this world?"

"Ask my brother, Tyler." Avery panted again, "He's way more than wrong."

Enki then pointed at Avery. "So you're that weirdo's sister?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Who on earth are you?"

"The name's Enki." Enki said like it was no big deal.

"Sounds like an octopus peeing." Avery replied. "Anyway, I'm Avery Jennings and this is our house."

Nervously, Avery managed to extend her hand, hoping that he'll shake it.

Enki looked at it, then up at her. "Um...what are you doing?" he asked her

"Oh, this is a handshake." Avery smiled weakly. "Just grab my hand and go up and down. It's very simple."

"Up and down where?" Enki asked, very confused. "Down the road and back?"

"Eh, you know what? I'll explain it to you later on." Avery nervously smirked. "Sooooo, where are you from?"

"Outworld." Enki said bluntly.

"Outworld?" Avery raised her eyebrow. "I'm not very familiar with that."

"Obviously." Enki replied rudely and drank some of his sake.

"Um, is that really good for you?" Avery raised her eyebrow.

Enki looked at her with a scowl. "Why do you even give a f***?" he scoffed.

"Wow, you sure got a mouth on you." Avery said, feeling a bit bothered by his language.

Enki scowled at her. "The hell does that mean?" he asked her.

"Well, knowing that you cuss, you sure are a potty mouth." Avery snickered nervously.

"So what if I do?" Enki snarled. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Um, actually. You're free to speak whatever is on your mind." Avery nodded, "I don't have a problem with it."

Unfortunately for the smart aleck, Avery felt a bit uncomfortable it seemed, due to the way he was drinking and cussing.

"Hmph." was all Enki responded with as he crossed his arms and kept his scowl.

This girl was really starting to bug him somehow.

"So..." Avery snickered. "If you want, you can go bug my brother again. He seems to like it. I'm gonna go now and throw up a little."

With that, Avery rushed inside the house, leaving Enki to do business for himself.

Enki stood there, keeping his arms crossed, but then he began sensing something pretty suspicious that shouldn't be in earthrealm. It felt like Shao Kahn's minions were in Earthrealm wreaking havoc. Why? Didn't Liu Kang beat Shao Kahn at the last tournament he held? Why would he now invade Earthrealm?

While Enki was thinking about that thought, he overheard Tyler trying to type up that love poem he wanted to give to Nikki.

"Okay," Tyler said, tapping his chin. "How about 'There once was a man from Nantucket...'. Ugh, that sounds a bit retarded."

"No shit." Enki called up to him before taking off.

However, before Enki could take off however, Tyler shouted to him from inside.

"Hey, monkey dude." Tyler replied, "Can you help me out on this?"

"Why would I do that?" Enki asked him.

"I just wanted to know if you're good on poems," Tyler said, "I suck at them so bad."

Enki sighed and leaped up to the window, leaning on the outside like a normal monkey would and looked over. "We gotta make this quick." he said to Tyler. "This realm might be getting in danger."

"Wait a minute," Tyler said, cutting him off. "What realm?"

"Your realm." Enki said. "They call this world Earthrealm. I'm from another realm known as Outworld."

Tyler could not even imagine what the demon monkey had just said right about now.

"Wait a minute." Tyler said, "Earthrealm? Outworld? As in those words in Mortal Kombat? I usually thought that was make believe."

"Well believe it now, dude." Enki told him. "The emperor of Outworld is cold, ruthless and powerful." Enki began to think back to all those years he spent, growing up and being abused by Shao Kahn.

"Just exactly how ruthless he is?" Tyler raised his eyebrow in interest.

"You slip up even once," Enki explained. "He'll kill you without a hesitant thought."

"Ouch." Tyler's guts cringed. "That's somewhere I don't want to be. I'm certain I wanna keep my hair intact as well."

"I ain't letting anybody touching my hair." Enki said as he made it sway to the right a bit. "No matter how long for messy it is."

"You know, for a demon monkey, we've both got something in common." Tyler smirked.

"Keh..." was all Enki replied with.

That's when they heard an explosion from the city.

_BOOM!_ It went.

"WHOA!" Tyler said, falling out of his chair from the explosion. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Enki formed a frown. "So they're here..." he said in a dark serious voice before leaping off the window and running off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tyler shouted to the demon monkey. "Who's here?!"

But it was to no use. He ended up ditching Tyler all alone. Meanwhile, he heard Avery, Chloe and Stan coming down the stairs in rapid fashion.

"Tyler, what was that?!" Avery shouted at him.

But before Tyler could ever reply, a weird amphibian humanoid stepped out of the wall, revealing himself from his camouflage disguise and grinned sinisterly at the kids. He then let out a dark evil laugh as he opened his mouth and stretched his tongue towards Tyler.

"AAAAAAH! TYLER!" Chloe shrieked as she backed away.

As the rest of the kids backed far away from Reptile, so did Tyler.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tyler said to the evil amphibian.

"That is none of your concern." Reptile snarled as he lept in and landed in front of Tyler. "What matters is that I just found my lunch."

Reptile's strong grip from his hand started choking Tyler right in the neck. There was no way Tyler was gonna have his life end like this by some frog freak. Avery and Chloe tried to help the best they could, but there were too frozen in fear to help.

So far, Tyler was a goner.

That was until...

"AS IF!" Stan screamed as he lunged his canine body towards Reptile!

"AHHH!" Reptile shouted, seeing Stan run after him.

Just like that, he fell to the ground, trying to push Stan off of him.

"Get off me ya damn mutt!" Reptile hissed.

Meanwhile, as Stan held Reptile to the floor, he looked to the kids.

"Tyler, Avery, Chloe, go get help!" The dog shouted to him.

"But we can't leave without you!" Avery cried out.

"Don't worry about me, I'll try to hold him off!" Stan shouted again. "GO, NOW!"

Reptile growled and managed to push Stan off him and then quickly got up. "You want a fight, you dirty furball?!" he shouted. "You got one!"

"Bring it on, Frogger!" Stan said as he started running quickly through the back door, which forced Reptile to chase after him.

Meanwhile, Tyler, Avery and Chloe managed to make it outside. However, it wasn't a pretty sight.

There were fires starting all throughout the neighborhood and a lot of cars being picked up and thrown by Outworld soldiers. People were out screaming for their life, running as fast as they can from the carnage. It almost looked like the end of the world to be honest.

"Oh my god." Avery said as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe this..." Tyler uttered in shock.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by an army of Tarkatan people. And out of those soldiers came the evil Tarkatan

"Oh this is so lovely..." Baraka snarled as he stepped forward and began to walk around the children. "Oh yes I'm going to love slicing these young ones to shreds." he then took out his blades and ran at Avery. "Starting with you dear." he then picked up Avery and ran off, leaving the other Tarkatans to surround Tyler and Chloe.

"AVERY!" Tyler and Chloe shouted.

Meanwhile, as they were surrounded, Tyler also overheard shouting coming from nearby.

"TYLER!" A woman shouted.

But it wasn't just any woman...

...

...

...

...it happened to be Tyler's girlfriend, Nikki!

"NIKKI!" He screamed loudly.

Tyler tried to get to her the best that he can, but unfortunately, he and his sister Chloe were trapped by the Tarkatans themselves. Nikki tried to reach out to them, but she cowered in fear because she was also too They were mean, vicious, heartless, and couldn't wait to shred them one by one.

"I'm afraid this is it, Tyler." Chloe gulped.

Suddenly, the Tarkatans acted as if they were being struck by lightning, then they fell down. A person wearing a straw hat with some kind of ancient Chinese clothing came floating down and landed lightly on the ground. It was Raiden!

Suddenly, both Tyler and Chloe (and Nikki, who soon joined him) looked up to the thunder god with such shock and awe. They never knew that a video game character like Raiden could end up coming to real-life.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Tyler gulped at the sight of Raiden.

"Why would you be when you're clearly wide awake?" Raiden asked in a calm yet deep booming voice.

"I can't believe you're this... real." Tyler gasped.

"I know." Nikki said, nodding alongside Tyler. "He has no eyes!"

Hearing this from the senorita, Raiden flew down and stared at Nikki for a couple seconds.

"My eyes are like this because I am the thunder god, Raiden." He said to her with a smirk.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Baraka had taken Avery to a private part of town and threw her down, getting ready to slice her.

"You're gonna die, bitch!" he shouted.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Avery screamed while rolling herself into a ball.

But before Baraka could even think about slashing her, he was cut off by a voice from an unknown source.

"Really, Baraka?" said a child like voice from earlier. "You like to do this now to get your point across?" Baraka growled and turned around. A few feet away from him was Enki who had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed.

"Enki, get away!" Avery shouted to Enki. "This guy has teeth as fangs!"

Baraka laughed. "Well well if it isn't the kid himself." Baraka snarled as he stepped towards Enki, who didn't move one bit.

"We're all mad at you, Enki." Baraka whispered to him. "We're all mad that you betrayed us like that."

"Like I'd work for a bunch of sellouts like you?" Enki scoffed.

Baraka growled and went to attack Enki, who still didn't flinch one bit.

But as soon as Baraka was about to strike him, Avery managed to find a steel pipe laying somewhere around in the room. While he wasn't looking, he struck the Tarkatan in the back of the head with such blunt force.

However, Baraka didn't feel anything but instead turned to face Avery. "You have a lot of guts to do that, girl!" Baraka shouted and grabbed her by the shirt while picked her up with his left hand.

And then, he stuck his blade out of his right hand, which forced Avery to flinch.

"Prepare to die!" Baraka shouted.

Enki came in however and chopped at Baraka's left arm, causing her to drop Avery. Baraka rubbed at his hand and growled and then ran at Enki, trying to attack him with everything he could, but Enki was dodging most of the attacks. However at one point, Baraka managed to slice Enki in the left bicep. Enki had to take a step back as he watched the blood drip.

"Enki, your arm!" Avery shouted at Enki.

"I can make you bleed, too..." Enki growled as he formed his right hand into a fist and made it glow blue. Baraka's suddenly grew a bit nervous and took a few steps back. Enki leaped at Baraka with his fist sticking out and then impaled Baraka in the abdomen with it, with the fist going out through his back.

Avery looked at the image in fear, yet looked at it with such amazement. It was almost like watching a horror movie come to life.

Enki jerked his arm out of Baraka and watched him fall to the ground, supposedly lifeless. Enki looked down at the fallen tarkaten general with no emotion on his face whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Avery found the strength to approach Enki.

"Is-is he...?" Avery shivered.

"Yeah." Enki said.

"Thank goodness." Avery sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you were here. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Keh, why are you people in this realm so f*** b*** and cowardly?" Enki scoffed rudely.

"I don't know." Avery shrugged, "I've never seen something so scary like him in my life."

"Hmph." Enki said and went to walk away.

But before he could, Avery grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, aren't you gonna check on my brother and sister and see if they're alright?" Avery pleaded with him, "I'm afraid of what happened to them."

Enki sighed. "Fine." he said. "I'll take you to where I can sense them."

And because of that, Avery grabbed onto Enki as they ran off to find their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is gonna be fun, I can tell. I'm certain nobody's thought of doing a crossover like this. Anyway...<strong>

**What will be the fate of Stan during his little run-in with Reptile?**

**What will happen to Tyler, Nikki and Chloe now that the carnage is just getting started.**

**All answers will in fact be answered next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


	2. Ch 2: The Explanation

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Explanation<strong>

* * *

><p>After minutes of flying around Pasadena, Enki eventually found then thanks to his sensing of Raiden. Enki set Avery on her feet and stared into the thunder god's eyes.<p>

"Tyler, Chloe!" Avery said, hugging them tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"We should say the same thing about you." Tyler nodded.

Raiden stared back into Enki's eyes with a smirk.

"I see that betraying Shao Kahn for the sake of good has really did you well, Enki." the god said.

"Oh, go fuck a bull." Enki scoffed at Raiden.

"Ooooh, that guy's got a mouth on him, doesn't he, Tyler?" Nikki replied, referring to the demon creature.

"Eh, it's his thing." Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

Raiden on the other hand, simply chuckled at Enki.

"Always sounding like the tough guy." he complimented.

"That supposed to be an insult?" Enki scoffed.

"I bet the guy wearing the ice-cream cone is winning!" Chloe said, watching the verbal fight with such interest.

"The what?" Enki and Raiden both asked as they turned to stare at Chloe in confusion. Raide of course knew what an ice cream cone was, being the protector of earthrealm. He just didn't know why he looked like one to the young girl.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"Weirdo." Enki muttered to her rudely.

"Yeah, she always acts like this," Avery said to Enki. "It's sorta her thing."

Enki shook his head in dissapointment at that.

"Anyway, what brings you here to this planet?" Tyler said to Raiden.

Raiden looked to the long brown haired teenager and widened a brow.

"Well, looking around at all the destruction," raiden explained. "I figured I'd might be able to lend a hand since I was allowed to be here."

"But we didn't call for help." Nikki replied.

"She does prove a point," Enki said in a laid back manner. "I could wipe all these motherfuckers off of earthrealm before you can even get laid."

However, Nikki was offended by what Enki said to her.

"Que?" Nikki gasped, "Please tell me that wasn't even a threat."

Enki smirked. "Now that you mention it," he said. "I'll say it's a promise."

"It better be a promise." Nikki threatened him.

"I'm so scared." Enki replied sarcastically.

"You really wanna be scared when this fist is rammed up your cabeza?" Nikki said to Enki, while clenching a fist.

Enki then scowled. "Put your hand down before I shove it down your f*** throat." he scoffed fearfully.

"Nikki, Enki, there's no time for fighting." Tyler said, trying his best to separate them apart.

"He's right, you know." Raiden, said raising a brow at Enki.

"The fuck you staring at me like that for?!" Enki growled.

"Your temper is so short that it almost matches your height." Raiden remarked.

Enki growled in response.

"Oh, that's such a burn." Tyler smirked down at Enki.

"Has anybody found out what happened to Stan?" Avery gasped, fearing the worst for their companion.

"Stan?" Raiden asked with confusion.

That's when Johnny Cage came onto the scene.

"Yo, Raiden you gotta see this!" he cried with excitement though he was out of breath. "I just passed by and some talking dog just demolished Reptile!"

Hearing this from Johnny Cage, Avery, Tyler, Nikki and Chloe's jaws all dropped in surprise. How on earth could a dog like Stan manhandle something so monstrous and so vicious as Reptile? That sounds very strange and yet very odd. Suddenly, they had to go look for themselves to make sure the movie star wasn't lying.

"Okay, I really gotta see this..." Avery replied.

"Hmm...this could be interesting." Raiden said before speaking out loud. "Alright everyone, move closer to me and I'll take us to where this dog is."

As Enki moved a bit close to Raiden, he noticed Cage smirking at him. "Oh hey, Enki." he said friendly. "How's it goin?"

"Go fuck yourself." was Enki's harsh reply.

"Is that the way you greet your fellow men?" Avery raised her eyebrow to Enki.

"This man acts more like an immature tripe." Enki said to her.

"Huh," Avery replied. "I guess you must be his friend, then."

Enki glared at Avery. "He is not my friend and he will never be my friend." he said dangerously.

"All right, all right." Avery said, flinching a bit. "Someone needs to check your attitude at the door."

As Enki was looking towards the other cheek, Tyler gave Raiden a look.

"Okay Raiden, now we're closer to you," He replied to the thundergod. "What next?"

Raiden held his right arm up with a closed fist, and in a lightning flash, they teleported to the James's house.

And just like that, they were back into their own home. Luckily, it was still standing. All except for the living room, which was a bit of a mess to be exact.

"STAN, ARE YOU AROUND HERE?!" Avery shouted, not knowing that it hurt Enki's ears.

Enki growled at Avery. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" he shouted as he grabbed at his ears.

"Hey, I can't help it if I call to my dog!" Avery explained to him.

"Well can you call to him over there?!" Enki shouted as he aggressively pointed to a corner.

Luckily, Stan appeared through the kitchen door. Sure, he suffered a bit of bruises and scrapes, but nevertheless, he was okay.

"Hey, Stan!" Avery shouted again, "Come here boy."

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Stan sighed, "I can't tell you how fast that big-ass lizard ran, but boy, was he faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast!"

"No shit." Enki scoffed.

Meanwhile, Stan noticed the demon monkey creature standing right before Avery, Tyler and Nikki.

"Hey, aren't you the new paperboy?" Stan smirked.

"Shut the fuck up and don't talk to me, fleabag." Enki scoffed back at Stan.

"What's his problem?" Stan said, looking up to Raiden.

"He has had a rough life so far." Raiden explained.

"Fuck, Raiden." Enki scoffed. "I don't need some lightning infested god to speak for me. I have a voice. I can talk."

"All right, let's see what the monkey/paperboy has in mind." Stan smirked at Enki.

"Call me that again, and I'll kick your fuckin' teeth down your throat." Enki warned in a low but threatening voice.

"Um...dog..." Cage whispered. "I'd listen to him if I love life like you."

"All righty." Stan nodded as he focused his attention to Raiden. "So Ice Cream Cone man, what brings you to the doghouse?"

Raiden gave him an odd look. "How does my hat resemble a cone?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking about dessert and that's what came to mind." Stan smirked.

"Very well." Raiden said with a sigh as he turned to face Enki. "Have any idea what Shao Kahn is planning at the moment?"

Enki thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers at the thought coming to him. "He might be having Quan Chi try to revive Sindel." He said.

"Wait a minute," Tyler said, stepping in the conversation. "You mean, _the_ Quan Chi as in the sorcerer in the video game Mortal Kombat?"

"What the hell's a video game?" Enki asked.

"He means this one, kid." Johnny Cage said as he held up a rectangular box with Scorpion and Sub Zero on the cover of it.

Enki looked at it in awe as he walked closer.

"How did those two get on the box?" he asked in shock

"Apparently, a game company by Warner Bros. Games created it." Tyler explained to the crew. "Suddenly, I can't believe that it's all too real. Sure, I know it's bad on the fact that we got something like this happening in the real world, but suddenly, it feels like I'm living in a fantasy come to life!"

"Do not, worry, boy." Raiden said to Tyler. "Earthrealm's warriors will protect you."

"Okay umm..." Enki then said. "Why don't I see the Mortal Kombat champion around here? What, is he too busy praying at the temple?"

"You mean Liu Kang?" Tyler explained to Enki.

"Yeah, that jamoke." Enki scoffed.

Hearing this from Enki, Tyler burst out with joy, anticipation, and shock. A little bit of all three.

"I can't believe I actually get to meet the Mortal Kombat champion!?" Tyler said, squee-ing to death, "I wonder if I can shoot out fire like him? That would be so cool and awesome!"

Enki looked at Tyler. "I wonder if he doesn't act like a fuck girl for no reason?" Enki said sarcastically, insulting Tyler. "That would be awesome."

Nikki, however, overheard Enki calling his boyfriend a girl.

"You wanna repeat that little comment to me, puta?" Nikki threatened Enki.

Enki scowled at Nikki. "You seriously wanna do this again, you Hispanic bitch?" he scoffed.

"Oh, it is on!" Nikki exclaimed as she clenched her fist.

But before Nikki could ever land that first punch, Raiden finally decided to break it up between the two.

"Now is not the time to be fighting," Raiden said seriously. "There are other very important matters to attend to."

"Such as?" Avery shrugged.

"What do ya think, genius?" Enki scoffed. "If Earthrealm is being attacked, what do you think should happen in order for Earthrealm to be saved?"

"I guess we could help out." Tyler shrugged, "After all, I know a thing or two about martial arts. Oh and keeping my hair intact."

"I feel ya there, dude." Johnny Cage said. "I usually don't like it when somebody punches me in the face cause I end up getting a bunch of bruises that the ladies laugh at."

Hearing the movie star up close, Enki responded by landing a quick jab to Cage's eye without warning.

"Ow!" Cage cried.

"Just a little souvenir for ya, Cage!" Enki said, chuckling a little.

"Okay, that really hurt." Tyler gulped.

"Don't worry about it." He said while trying to smile. "I'm used to this happening a lot."

"Huh, makes sense." Tyler nodded.

Meanwhile, Avery's good friend Max came out of the front door looking bored.

However, she seemed to be holding something in her hand. Something so gruesome and evil that even Raiden could identify with. Avery on the other hand was shocked.

"Hey Avery, what do I do about this?" Max said, holding a defeated Tarkatan in her hand. "This creepy bastard snuck me out of nowhere when I was doing my eyeshadow."

"Hold on a minute." Enki said, walking up to her while staring at the Tarkatan. "Don't tell me, that a normal like you, kicked the shit out of a Tarkatan warrior?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Enki." Raiden pointed out.

"Wait a minute," Max replied to Enki. "You mean to tell me that these creepy bastards are called Tarkatans? Ugh, they look more creepy than my uncle."

"Don't worry." Enki said. "They're clueless and idiotic without their general around."

"General, huh?" Max scoffed. "So you mean to tell me the creepy bastard I've got in my hand is working for a douchebag? Huh, what a strange little world we live in."

"I've been saying this for the last 70 years." Enki muttered to her.

Suddenly, Max managed to get a good look at Raiden. She was amazed that someone like him would float in the air like some kind of magician. And not to mention the thunder that was coming from his eyes.

"Nice outfit." Max smirked at the thunder god. "Attending some sort of magic convention?"

"No I am not, child." Raiden said, holding in some laughter. "I am actually the thunder god, Raiden, protector of your realm."

"Huh," Max nodded. "That explains a lot from someone who has no eyes."

"I've been telling him that myself." Nikki spoke over to the goth.

Then suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, they were surrounded by more minions from Outworld.

"Finally some action." Enki said with a smirk.

Preparing for this very moment, the monkey demon took out his staff, getting ready to fight.

Tyler, Avery, Chloe, Nikki, Max and Stan suddenly learned that the rest of the minions were circling outside their house. There was in fact no escape, no way out, and no turning back. Apparently, this was one fight they couldn't get away from.

"Oh shit." Tyler gulped, "They know where we live..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya think, Tyler? How will the crew escape from this crowd. Will they fight their way out, or will they fall victim to the enemy? Either way, this is a chapter you don't wanna miss!<strong> **Feedbacks are welcome, kombatants!**


	3. Ch 3: An Attack From Nowhere

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: An Attack From Nowhere<br>**

* * *

><p>Enki still kept his smirk on while Raiden and Cage also prepared to fight.<p>

"I know it's awesome I'm living this dream, but this is starting to get bad." Tyler gulped again as he turned to Raiden. "What are we gonna do?"

Before Raiden could answer, Enki leaped at the biggest demon he saw, and ran through it's stomach, coming out through it, covered in it's blood. Enki continued to fight off the demons, looking as if he was besting them all with ease.

Meanwhile, an Outworld minion tried to sneak behind Nikki who was watching the entire fight in horror and fear. Tyler looked at this and warned her first-hand.

"NIKKI, WATCH OUT!" Tyler screamed.

As Nikki turned around, she screamed violently at the sight of that demon.

Using quick thinking, Tyler managed to get a pitchfork from the fireplace and flung it from a close distance. With perfect bullet-time accuracy, the pitchform flew past Nikki's neck therefore missing her by a hair and nailed the demon in the forehead!

"Whoa! Nice on, dude!" Cage complimented.

Just then, an Oni tried to sneak up on Avery.

Just like Tyler warned Nikki, Stan decided to do the same.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Stan said, right before lunging himself into the Oni, which made Avery flinch in surprise.

"Agh, where did he come from?!" Avery gasped.

The Oni threw Stan off of him and then went to go step on the dog's head, but then a fist similar to Enki's came through his gut and then slid itself out of the backside. When the oni fell, it was revealed to be Enki who killed it.

"Wow, nice kill." Stan said, looking up to Enki.

"I've done better." Enki said, right before backflipping behind another demon sneaking up on him and then cracking it's neck in a flash.

"Dude, you gotta show me that." Stan smiled with such interest.

Meanwhile, Stan overheard Chloe yell out for help.

"HELP ME!" Chloe shouted.

Suddenly, the dog looked over and saw Chloe become cornered by another Oni. All the terrified 9-year old did was huddle onto a corner in fear, having her entire life flash before his eyes. Seeing this, Tyler grabbed the same pitchfork that he used to kill one of the minions and charged against the Oni.

"Keep your hands off my sister!" Tyler shouted as he lunged at him.

Just like that, Tyler leaped across the Oni's back, and without any warning, he dug the pitchfork on top of the Oni's head, destroying him on impact!

Raiden looked at this and smirked.

"Maybe I should have Liu Kang show him a couple of moves..." The thundergod thought to himself.

Meanwhile, while Tyler was tending to her sis, another outworld minion tried his best to sneak up on Tyler and Chloe. Nikki saw this and felt terrified, but somehow, she noticed a Japanese fan still sitting on the display. An idea suddenly came to her now.

Without hesistation, Nikki managed to grab the fan and decided to do a little bit of sneaking herself by tapping the minion on the shoulder.

"Hasta la vista!" Nikki yelled as the minion turned around.

And just like that, Nikki injected the fan straight across the minion's forehead! And as Nikki popped the fan wide open, the minion's head was split open in two! The hispanic lass never knew herself that she could actually do that.

As Enki managed to take out the rest of the minions around them without breaking a sweat, Max also decided to join in the fight, taking down an Oni by hopping up on his back and breaking his neck. Raiden was quite impressed of how Max took an Oni down without any weapon whatsoever.

"Looks like those MMA skills are paying off." Max smirked.

Raiden began to think to himself. These kids, even the talking dog, have umkempt potential. He realized that if Liu Kang and the others ended up dying at the hands of any evil forces, he had the next generation of Earthrealm warriors to train and become the new protectors.

"The hell you smiling for?" Enki asked, noticing Raiden's queer grin.

"Oh um..." Raiden snapped out of his thoughts. "Just uh, liking how you managed to defeat all those Oni."

"Bitch..." Enki scoffed.

"How many are there?" Stan said, speaking up to the thundergod.

"Over 1,000." Raiden told him.

"Aw crap." Tyler rolled his eyes, "We're gonna have to get more people to fight these bastards off."

"Keh, no we won't." Enki said as he leaned against the wall with a laid-back expression.

"Dude, there are only like five or six of us and one thousand of them." Tyler replied. "How can that be possible?"

"I'm a monkey demon, Sherlock." Enki said rudely.

"Huh, that makes sense." Tyler shrugged.

Meanwhile, they heard screaming coming from the door. The group all turned around to see Avery and Tyler's frenemy, Karl, running like a girl with nothing but his towel on. They could only guess that he was taking a shower.

"What in the hell's going on here?!" Karl shouted to Avery and Tyler in a scared expression.

Enki widened his eyes. "A flaming homosexual just came runming near me." he replied.

However, when Karl looked at the monkey demon, he screamed like a girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He went. "Who... who are you?"

"A person who's gonna kick your ass if you don't put any clothing on in two seconds." Enki growled. "And I'm also rip your fuckin' guts out for screaming like a homophobic cunt!"

"AGGGH!" Karl screamed as he huddled to the ground. "Please don't! I'm very conscious about my life!"

Feeling bad for her frenemy, Avery managed to separate them.

"Take pity on the guy, Enki." Avery pleaded to him. "Sorry if he winces a lot."

"Whatever." Enki grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly, Karl ended up getting a glimpse of Raiden from up top. His breath was taken away of the fact that he was floating around. And static volts of electricity that was filling up and down his figure. No words could express how Karl had saw when encountering the thundergod himself. No words at all whatsoever. All except a few utters.

"You... you must be-" Karl stuttered.

"Raiden." Raiden finished for him.

"Let me guess, you're gonna piss through your fuckin' towel, too?" Enki scoffed at him.

Karl still was at a lost for words. He couldn't believe someone like Raiden was real-life and not just a video game character. It looked way too real. So the genius had another way to respond:

By rolling his eyes on the back of his head...

...

...

...and fainting.

"What a pussy..." Enki mumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

"Eh, he's always like this," Tyler shrugged. "So what do we do now?"

"We'll head back to the temple." Raiden said with some confidence. "I'm sure Liu Kang and the others are back there."

"Teleport us there." Tyler insisted like a crazed fanboy. He really wanted to meet Liu Kang so badly.

But before they could teleport there, Max decided to stop for a moment.

"Wait a minute, I forgot something." Max replied.

"What did ya forget?" Chloe responded.

With a smirk on his face, Max took Karl's hand and hid it under his towel, making it feel like Karl was pleasuring himself. Despite fainting, Karl ended up forming a satisfied smile on his face.

"There." Max smirked again, "That should make him feel better."

Raiden had a disgusted look on his face, while Cage looked away. Enki on the other hand was holding his gut and trying not to laugh bit was failing miserably at it.

"Okay, shall we go?" Tyler said to Raiden, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Hearing the teenager nice and clear, Raiden nodded and teleported everyone to the Shaolin temple.

No one knew what the journey would have in store for the young soon-to-be warriors. All except for Karl, who was the only person left out of it all. He was still knocked out consciously while dreaming that he was pleasuring himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, looks like poor Karl's about to miss out on all the fun! LOL<strong>

**Anyway, what will become of Tyler and his foursome of friends on this interesting journey with Raiden and Enki? Find out on Chapter 4. Until then, feedbacks are welcome! :D**


	4. Ch 4: Getting Used To It

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Getting Used To It<br>**

* * *

><p>When the monks saw Enki, they all got in defense mode, whoch caused Enki to growl at them. Raiden then told the monks to drop their guard and explaied what Enki was doing with him. The guards reluctantly did as they were told.<p>

"Whoa," Tyler replied while looking down to Enki. "I guess you're not liked here."

"I was with Shao Kahn for most of my life." Enki told him. "What do ya expect?"

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Tyler shrugged.

Suddenly, Avery, Chloe, Tyler, Nikki, Max and Stan all followed the thundergod and Enki inside the Shaolin temple. As they were walking, Nikki felt her hand go a bit warm than usual. But then, she realized that Tyler held onto hers in safety. Nikki had no better choice but to smile at Tyler's gesture of affection.

Enki walked acting as if he didn't give a sshit and took out a bottle of sake, drinking some on the way in.

Suddenly, they noticed the Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang, walking over to the group.

"Still haven't gotten over the sake eh, Enki?" Liu said to Enki.

"Fuck you." was all the young monkey demon said.

As Liu Kang stood in front of him, Tyler had no choice but to bow down to him like some kind of idol. After all, he was his favorite video game character (and the only video game character that Tyler plays as).

"Oh maaaan, I can't believe you're here!" Tyler squealed in delight.

Liu Kang stared at Tyler oddly. "Do I know you, young one?" he asked calmly.

"You have to apologize to my brother," Avery said, smiling in front of him. "He adores you very much. Anyway, I'm Avery Jennings."

From there, she introduced her friends to the Mortal Kombat champion.

"This is my little sister Chloe, my best friend Max, my dog Stan, Tyler's girlfriend Nikki Ortiz, and you may know my brother, Tyler." Avery replied.

"Nice to meet you all." Liu Kang said politefully.

Enki just rolled his eyes at the way Liu Kang was acting.

"Liu Kang, I want to let you know that I worship the ground that you walk on." Tyler smirked, "I've been your fan ever since you took down both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn in those two Mortal Kombat tournaments!"

Liu Kang grinned and blushed a little. "Well, it wasn't easy..." he said.

"Oh go fuck yourself already!" Enki growled in annoyance.

However, Tyler overheard what Enki said about Liu Kang.

"How dare you!" Tyler exclaimed, pointing a finger at Enki like he was offended. "This man's a legend at what he does. It wouldn't hurt if you showed him a little respect!"

"You tell 'em, Tyler!" Nikki nodded, cheering on his boyfriend.

"It's alright, sir." Liu Kang said happily. "I'm not offended in the slightest."

Enki just turned away and pouted to himself.

"So, what do we do about those horrible men?" Chloe explained to Liu Kang.

"I do not know what their next move is," Liu Kang said. "All I know is that it is all part of Shao Kahn's plan to merge all seven realms into one."

"Whoa," Tyler gasped in amazement. "Seven realms?"

Liu Kang nodded. "They call Hell the Netherrealm." he told them

All Tyler could reply with was a gulp. But nevertheless, he managed to reply to his hero.

"How bad is it?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Try staying there for one full day." Enki said without even turning around.

"Ah, like Canada," Stan smirked. "Those people are rude there."

"Oh I know that." Cage said, remembering the time they threw bottles of maply syrup at him for saying a remark about their country.

"Hey, Liu Kang, did you know that Raiden's hat is actually a big ice-cream cone turned upside down?" Chloe said to the warrior.

Liu Kang looked at Raiden, who shrugged frowning. He then turned to the little girl with a smile.

"You have a colorful imagination, child." Liu Kang said.

"Thanks!" Chloe squealed.

"Yeah, she gets a little random like this all the time." Tyler smirked to his hero.

"I can see that," Liu Kang said sighing. "But I'm quite used to this kind of stuff to be honest."

"Soooo, where do we go from here?" Tyler replied.

"I will go talk to the elder gods and discuss this matter with them," Raiden said, walking up. "Liu Kang will stay here and guard you kids."

"I don't need anybody to fuckin' guard me." Enki scoffed.

"Well, I do admit it actually feels very cool inside the temple." Tyler said, feeling the breeze in his hair. "I might get used to this."

Enki just huffed and drunk some more sake.

"The air does feel peaceful here at the temple." Liu Kang remarked.

"Eeyup." Stan nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go see if there's some kind of hydrant I can whizz at. Toots!"

With that, Stan went outside the temple hoping for somewhere to pee. Yet suddenly, a cringing look appeared before Avery's face.

"Oh no." Avery said, feeling her nose crinkle.

Liu Kang gave a confusing yet worried look, "I don't think-"

He tried to say before he realized the awful gas smell Stan let out inside the Shaolin Temple..

"I'll go get him." Enki huffed and threw down his sake bottle before walking off in the direction Stan went.

"Believe me, you're probably gonna wanna stay away from Stan." Tyler said, holding his nose in right in front of his hero. "When he says 'Toots', you know something bad's about to happen."

"I don't have a feeling this will end well." Liu Kang said as he watched Enki walk off.

"None of us do." Tyler replied, shaking his head.

After Enki had disappeared (only to watch over Stan), Tyler decided to focus on his hero.

"So tell me something," Tyler replied to Liu. "How do you form fire out of your fist?"

"Simple." Liu Kang said. "I think of my fellow ancestors who fought greatly before my time, and as I do, I gather some of their energy inside my body to create the burning sensation that still flows through their souls."

"Wow, interesting." Tyler nodded while wrapping Nikki around his arm. She could feel a blush right between her cheeks, knowing how warm and safe she was with him.

"FUUUUUCK!" they heard Enki shout from a distance away.

"Oh crap, that can't be good." Chloe gulped as she, Max and Avery raced outside to find out where the shouting came from.

When they got outside, they saw Enki shaking his right leg, which shown that Stan had accidentally done his "business" on it.

"Get it off!" Enki complained, whining like he was two. "It's disgusting!"

Seeing this, Max, Chloe and Avery laughed at the fact that their dog Stan pissed on Enki's leg. Liu Kang, Tyler and Nikki couldn't help but chuckle at this as well.

"Yeah, did I forget to tell you that Stan tends to pee at random places?" Tyler informed the shaolin warrior. "Like I said, be aware of him."

To make things worse for the monkey demon, Enki ended up falling on his ass and kicked at his leg, squealing like a baby.

"This is really humiliating for him." Liu Kang informed.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel bad for him, Tyler." Nikki sighed.

"You think we should help him out?" Tyler spoke back to his girlfriend, who nodded.

And then, he went back to his hero.

"What do you think?" Tyler raised his eyebrow.

Liu Kang looked at Enki for a couple seconds before answering.

"He's suffered long enough." Liu Kang replied, but still smirking.

"Good enough for me." Tyler shrugged as he separated Stan and Enki together.

Enki had thoughts about hitting Stan for doing something like this, but unlucky for the monkey demon, Tyler had to step in at the last second.

"I wanna hurt him..." Enki said while shaking mildly.

"You can hurt him after we eat," Tyler said, feeling his stomach grumble. "Hey Liu, you got something to eat around here?"

"Why, yes." Liu Kang said. "Follow me."

Just like that, the Mortal Kombat Champion gestured for the kids to follow him and they began walking inside the palace.

Who knew after a long day of turmoil around Pasadena, while wandering through this wonderful landscape of the Shaolin Temple, that hunger would soon set in? Tyler and the rest of them wanted to fuel up for what would come their way next. No matter what happened, they would be ready to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was fun. Hopefully, Enki and the others might manage to get along this time. Who knows? Maybe in the next chapter.<br>**

**Even so, make sure you leave some feedback for us!  
><strong>


	5. Ch 5: One Total Food Fight

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: One Total Food Fight<br>**

* * *

><p>When they got inside the temple, they encountered the dining room full of food.<p>

Tyler and the bunch couldn't believe the feast that came upon their eyes. Nothing but a dozen cooked turkeys, dozen of hams, delicious stuffing, roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and gallons of grape juice. It almost looked like a Thanksgiving dinner come to life. Heck, this almost felt like Thanksgiving but in a different world.

"No words..." Tyler said, feeling captivated by the food.

"It's like paradise!" Chloe said with her mouth watering.

"I've seen better." Max shrugged. "Although I'm kinda starving."

"Help yourselves." Liu Kang suggested, making a hand gesture to the food.

Enki was the only one who was not there. He was still outside leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and was scowling.

However, Avery looked at him from the window. She looked a little worried about him to be honest. After all, she owed him her life after being saved from the hands of Baraka. She really did. That's why she got an idea.

"Hey Tyler, can you save some food for me?" Avery suggested to him, "I gotta go handle something."

"Sure." Tyler shrugged.

With that taken care of, Avery rushed out of the dining room and out of the temple, mostly to find Enki.

Enki still stood where he was, not bothering to move. At one point a rat happened to walk by and Enki randomly kicked at it for no reason, sending it flying miles away.

Curious why Enki decided to remain outside, Avery managed to climb up a tree and sneak him up from behind. Being quiet and sneaky like a ninja, Avery decided to surprise him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Avery asked him.

Enki jumped a little and then turned around, widening his eyes at her. "The hell did you come from?" he asked her.

"Beats me." Avery shrugged. "I see you're used to getting a lot of the air."

Enki gave her a confused look. "Huh?" he asked her.

"You know," Avery chuckled. "I'm talking about the breeze."

"Oh.." Enki mumbled, feeling like a dick. "Right." He placed his back beside a tree and slid down till he was sitting on his butt with his legs crisscrossed.

"So, why aren't you joining us?" Avery shrugged. "The food's pretty nice."

"I ain't hungry." Enki told her bluntly.

"Why not?" Avery replied. "Everyone needs to eat something. They don't want to end up looking like some starved child from Africa. And believe me, my brother acts like that when there's no food around the house. It's not a pretty sight."

Enki rolled his eyes and looked at her a bit. "What do they have in there?" he asked her.

"Oh, they have everything." Avery smirked, "Turkey, ham, chicken, stuffing, potatoes, juice. It's like Thanksgiving came early."

"Thanksgiving?" Enki asked, widening a brow. "And I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Avery groaned.

"Now you do." said Enki

"Well, I don't know if we have any vegetarian dishes somewhere..." Avery replied. "Do you eat fruit?"

"Yeah." Enki replied with a blunt manner. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You know, they actually have grape juice in there." Avery pointed out. "That counts as fruit."

"Hmph." was all Enki replied with.

"Wow, you're a very nasty boy, I can tell." Avery said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Enki glared at her. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, though in a calmer way than usual.

"Your attitude." Avery pointed out as leant her body over from the tree, making her hang upside down.

"Your point is?" asked Enki

"You're unlike anyone I've ever seen before." Avery shrugged. "I really like that in a tough guy."

Enki widened his brow at that. "Strange." he said. "You've been acting like I'm some dangerous creature and now you say this?"

"I can't believe I say this, but yeah." Avery nodded. "I can't help but feel like I owe you my life. You really showed that freak what for back there."

Enki shrugged. "Wasn't really that hard to do." he told her.

However, Avery couldn't help but blush at Enki's latest heroism. Even though he didn't feel like one himself, but to Avery, he was actually her hero. And thanking him for what he did was felt comfort in Avery's heart.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met." Avery smiled.

Enki was confused on why she was suddenly smiling, but decided to keep his cool. "Um...yeah. I'm not human, that's why." he said.

"And that's what makes you awesome." Avery smiled yet again.

"Yeah, I guess..." Enki muttered.

The silence soon grew between them after that, but Avery actually started to feel more comfortable between the monkey demon. It was almost like if Avery had something for the guy which she couldn't explain.

Enki sighed and looked up at the sky. Thoughts circling in his head for reasons he couldn't really explain too well.

"Soooooo, the skies are nice." Avery smirked.

"Yeah," Enki said quietly. "They are."

Suddenly, Avery noticed a cloud which looked like Tyler's entire hair. She smirked and pointed it out to Enki.

"Look, that one's shaped like my brother's hair." She smirked.

Enki stared at it and couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah it is..." he claimed.

Avery couldn't help but notice that she was closer to Enki. Especially when she noticed him blushing.

"Wait a minute, are you blushing?" Avery smirked at him.

"Huh?" Enki asked before realizing what she meant. "Uh no."

"C'mon, don't lie!" Avery winked.

"I said I wasn't." Enki said in defense, even though his blush was getting bigger.

"Well, okay then." Avery shrugged. "Although it looked like it to me."

"That's just blood going to my face..." Enki said, not even understanding what he meant by it.

"Are you sure?" Avery raised her eyebrow. "Because I don't remember blood looking too much like that."

"Well, I don't freaking know." Enki said, looking away.

"It's okay if you're blushing." She replied. "I always feel like this whenever I'm with a cute boy."

"Why do you?" Enki asked her. "Why feel that way if he doesn't even love you back?"

"Because there's this boy I used to have a total crush on," Avery explained to the monkey demon. "His name was Wes, and he was that dreamy with his short blonde hair and blue eyes that you would totally get lost in. I even thought of an awesome couple name for us: Wavery."

Enki's eyes narrowed at that. "That name just sounds so retarded." he said bluntly.

"Laugh as you may, it's actually a pretty good fit." Avery pointed out.

"I don't find it funny." Enki said.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Avery replied, turning the other cheek.

Enki sighed and then turned to face her. "Wanna uh, go catch up on the others?" he asked.

"Sure," Avery nodded. "Hopefully, Tyler won't hog all the food for us."

With that, both Avery and Enki returned inside the Shaolin temple side-by-side. Yet Avery still couldn't get rid of that blush.

Meanwhile, down at the dining hall, Stan was hogging all the stuffing for himself. Cage on the other hand, felt a bit uncomfortable like this. Uncomfortable on the fact that a dog was sitting on the table and eating his food, instead of having to eat on the floor like most dogs do.

"Um, Stan is it?" Cage said to get his attention. "Bro, why you eating on the table? Shouldn't you like eating on the floor?"

"Hey, if ya don't like the way I eat, always feel free to leave the dinner table." Stan smirked.

Cage frowned. "How dare you ask me, Johnny Cage,: Number one actor in the USA, to leave the dinner table!"

"The fuck?" Enki asked as he walked in.

Suddenly, Max looked to Avery and Enki from the dinner table with a smirk across her face.

"Hey Avery, monkey guy, you're just in time." Max smirked. "Your dog's getting into a fight with a blind man."

"I am not blind!" Cage cried. "I just like wearing my shades in public all the time!"

"Well, if you're not blind, then take them off." Max smirked again.

"No!" Cage shouted like a baby.

"Fine, be blind all you want." Max shrugged as she got back to her turkey.

Not having to bother with the dinner itself, Enki sat down in a chair and kept his arms crossed, glancing around at everybody.

Suddenly, Tyler gave Enki a look and spoke with his mouth full.

"Hey Enki, why ain't you eatin'?" He replied.

"I ain't hungry." Enki replied.

"Good, more turkey for me." Tyler said, grabbing more meat from the plate.

From there, Tyler refocused on his hero, the one and only, Liu Kang.

"So how are you and the babe doing?" Tyler smirked.

"I've been doing decent so far." Liu Kang said. "But there have been so many responsibilities since becoming Champion of Mortal Kombat."

"Like what?" Tyler replied.

"Assisting Raiden in nearly every task he has to do." Liu Kang named off one.

"Name one." He said, with his mouth full again.

"Visiting the Elder Gods and helping them out whenever some cretin from Outworld decides to cause trouble." Liu Kang replied.

"You're sounding like a fuckin' crybaby right now, Liu Kang." Enki bluntly replied.

"Oh, listen to the big strong monkey demon talk." Liu Kang said, feeling offended. "You couldn't last in my boots for even a week!"

"I gotta admit, that's a putback if I heard one."

Suddenly, a mysterious voice came up behind Enki.

Appearing aside the monkey demon was Princess Kitana herself, looking as gorgeous as ever. When Tyler saw her from the table, his jaw dropped in amazement. He couldn't believe how hot she was in real-life. Heck, she was much hotter than Nikki, who by the way, looked at Tyler with such jealous.

"I see you've finally managed to escape." Kitana said to Enki.

She then sighed and groaned, looking over at Tyler.

"Liu Kang, tell one of our guests to stop staring at me with such lust." Kitana demanded Liu.

Liu Kang chuckled in embarrassment and whispered to Tyler to control himself.

"Oh, sorry about that." Tyler said, blushing with embarrassment.

"You should be." Nikki whispered to Tyler, still showing jealously.

Enki just rolled his eyes and drank some more of his sake. Stan looked on to the monkey demon with such curiosity.

"Hey, is that stuff very good?" Stan spoke to Enki, referring to the drink.

"Oh yeah it's phenomenal!" Enki exclaimed in a very exaggerated voice.

"Mind if I try some?" Stan smirked.

"Don't give a fuck." Enki sai, taking a cap of sake and handed it to him.

But before Stan could actually grab it with his paws, Cage snatched it from him.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Stan sneered at the actor.

"Don't be a drunk, dude." Cage said. "It's bad for ya."

"So is my farts, what's it to you?" Stan smirked.

"Can somebody explain to this dog how being intoxicated is freaking bad?!" Cage cried in annoyance.

"I will." Tyler said, raising his hand up right before going to his hero for help. "Liu Kang, tell him."

Liu Kang sighed. "It makes you become rather... stupid." he explained. "Alcohol can also destroy the brain cells and shorten your life span."

"Piss off!" Enki scoffed.

"Alcohol makes you stupid?" Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Oh, it's just like daddy."

"Listen to the monk talk like he's god himself!" Enki scoffed.

"Well I do always win whenever we are in combat." Liu Kang said to Enki with a smirk, causing him to growl.

"I don't know, but I'd like to see that." Tyler smirked between Liu Kang and Enki.

"How about we do it right fuckin' now?" Enki asked in a low dark voice as he glared into Liu Kang's eyes.

Suddenly, an array of 'Ooo's appeared around Liu Kang. Like it was supposed to be a threat. Feeling that this was gonna be worse, Tyler managed to stand in front of Nikki.

"You might wanna be careful." Tyler whispered to her.

"Like you plan not to look at some other chica?" Nikki said, referring to Kitana.

Kitana chose to ignore what Nikki said and focused on Liu Kang and Enki.

"Why not defeat you a couple more times?" Liu Kang taunted Enki.

"Ohhh, this isn't gonna be good." Avery gulped as the verbal showdown between Enki and Liu Kang grew.

"I'll rip ya fuckin throat out from ya scrawny neck, ya filthy Asian..." Enki growled sounding like a punk from Brooklyn, even though he was an Asian himself.

Feeling a little tense, Avery managed to step in between the shaolin warrior and the monkey demon.

"C'mon, let's not fight between each other." Avery smiled weakly. "This should be a time for peace. Let's say yes to food and no to violence."

"Weird, I thought of that the other way around." Max scoffed, "Only this time, I'd say yes to both."

"The only thing I'm saying yes to is me wiping this bum off his high horse..." Enki growled, his right fist glowing blue.

"Enki, face it." Liu Kang said. "I'm the Mortal Kombat champion, and you're just Shao Kahn's squeaky toy."

Enki's eyes widened at that comment and his breathing got faster and uncontrollable.

Seeing all this was gonna go down, Stan, Chloe, Tyler, Nikki and Max all backed away from the dining table. Despite all of this, Tyler couldn't wait to see his headband-wearing hero in action close up.

"This is gonna be good." Tyler smirked with anticipation.

Enki then started throwing a fury of punches at Liu Kang with so much anger and frustration built in. The only problem was that Liu Kang was dodging them all with ease.

Tyler watched in awe so much that he hung on to Nikki for dear life. To him, watching this fight almost felt like watching the porn that he snuck throughout the house once without anyone watching.

"DIE, YA COCK!" Enki growled as he threw a blue fist at Liu Kang's face, only for Liu Kang to grab it with his left hand. Enki tried to break away, but Liu Kang's grip was very strong.

Meanwhile, just as they were fighting, Chloe looked down on that small cap of sake. She didn't know too much about this stuff yet, so maybe she thought it wouldn't be as bad as it seems.

"That blind guy thinks this stuff is bad?" Chloe thought to herself. "Hmmm, let's see."

When she looked around (apparently no one was watching her because of the fight), Chloe took a tiny sip of sake. From there, her face cringed from the outside.

"Ew, it tastes like daddy's butt!" Chloe groaned.

Luckily, the fight didn't last long for both men as Liu Kang performed a ferocious uppercut, causing Enki to backflip in the air and fall face first onto the ground.

"Amazing..." Tyler said in breathless fashion.

Enki just lay there looking dazed while Liu Kang grinned in victory.

Tyler couldn't help but squeal at his hero's amazing victory. But he didn't want know to knowing that he would scream like a girl in front of his girlfriend, but he was so giddy that he couldn't help it.

"Oh man, that was amazing!" Tyler smirked.

Liu Kang turned to Tyler and smirked in response.

"Dude, I never seen fighting like that!" Tyler smirked yet again, "You really gotta show me that! Oh, and the fire stuff too. That would be awesome!"

"In time, child." Liu Kang said to Tyler. "In time."

Feeling crazed and excited like a fangirl, Tyler turned to his girlfriend.

"Did you hear that, Nikki!?" Tyler replied, "I'm gonna be trained by the world famous Liu Kang! It's like I've died and gone to actual heaven!"

"Does he always get like this whenever something like this happens?" Kitana asked Avery.

"Yeah, you don't know what he's capable of." Avery whispered back to Kitana.

Tyler couldn't believe he was finally living his dream of being trained by the greatest warrior in all of Earthrealm, even if it was make-believe or not in his little mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I couldn't think of the title itself. So I had to make something up at the last minute.<br>**

**Anyway, how will Tyler and Liu Kang bond in the next chapter? **

**Will Avery and Enki grow a little closer together?**

**All answers will be answered in the next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


	6. Ch 6: Bonds, Friendships & Relationships

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Bonds, Friendships and Relationships<br>**

* * *

><p>Two months later...<p>

The James family decided to go on a cruise. Enki had been living with them for a couple of months now and they considered him family. Both Johnny Cage, Kitana and Liu Kang was requested by Tyler to tag along in case something bad happened and Enki couldn't handle it on his own. Things were going all right though. Especially when they were wearing disguises.

Hopefully, it was working, considering that most visitors around the cruise ship didn't know who they were. So far, everybody was having a good time...

...

...

...

...all except for Enki, who puked over the edge of the boat.

"BLAAAAAHHHH!" Enki shouted.

Apparently, Enki turned out to be seasick.

"Told ya you shouldn't eat all those deviled eggs." Avery said to him with a smirk.

"Shut up..." Enki mumbled, still leaning over the railing.

He still felt that more had to come out, but didn't want to. He felt lightheaded and needed to lie down.

"Maybe you should sleep it out." Avery insisted to him, "I think that'll help you feel better."

"Oh yeah, sure..." Enki replied sarcastically. "Maybe if you didn't force me to come on this fuckin' boat then I'd be actually feeling fine!"

"You're right," Avery replied. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

Enki groaned and leaned against the railing, sliding down on it till he was sitting down.

Meanwhile, while Enki was still feeling a little crappy. Tyler was learning from the best from Liu Kang. Obviously, Liu Kang was teaching him about how to make quick reflexes during attacks.

"Good. Very good, Tyler." Liu Kang complimented. "With a bit more training and practice, you'll be better than Johnny Cage during his first day."

"Hey!" Cage shouted in response.

"Way to make him mad, dude." Tyler smirked. "It's kinda fun."

"The best part is," Liu Kang said. "He never does anything in defense."

"I know." Tyler nodded, throwing up his punches in the air. "Cage thinks it's so easy, only a caveman can do it."

Liu Kang raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Seriously bringing up the old Geico commercials, eh?!" Cage shouted to Tyler.

"Yeah, you might wanna ask Cage for that." Tyler insisted to his hero. "So, what's up with you and that hot Kitana chick? Did you guys have a thing with each other or what?"

Liu Kang ended up blushing at that and was about to say something, but then cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it." he said. "Let me show you how to do the Lotus strike."

"Okay, show me." Tyler nodded, following the movements of Liu Kang.

Liu Kang showed him the stance he needed to be in, and then showed him how his fist should look. He then made his fist glow with fire. "This is the move that helped me defeat Shang Tsung." Kang said.

"Whoa." Tyler said, captivated by the fire.

"Impressive, right?" Liu Kang asked.

"That's more than impressive." Tyler nodded, "That's amazing!"

Just like that, both Tyler and Liu Kang threw up their fists together. Although Tyler was having a hard time getting the flames around his fist, he was getting there to begin with.

Meanwhile, while Liu Kang and Tyler were training and having fun, Enki had managed to get to his and Avery's room with the help of Avery. Enki was laying down facefirst on the bed, with a couple of groans while Avery sat down beside him to comfort him.

"Eh, it's okay." Avery said, patting Enki in the back of his head. "Not every cruise is this seasick."

"Where's my sake?" Enki suddenly asked.

"Oh, um..." Avery replied, "Nikki dumped all of the sake in the bathroom. She hated how it was making her uncomfortable."

Enki just growled in response but stayed where he was, not even bothering to get up.

"Yeah, I know you're disappointed about this." Avery sighed, "But I can't let you waste away your brain cells like that."

"The hell do you mean by that?" Enki asked her

"That sake you've been drinking." Avery replied, "It was so strong as Stan's farts. And I don't wanna go through that again."

"Hmph." Enki replied as he managed to sit up. "You know that shit never kills me."

"I know," Avery nodded. "Was there ever in your life you had to go an entire day without something?"

Enki nodded at her. "Many times." he said. "Shao Kahn always tried to starve me."

"Ouch," Avery cringed in horror. "How did you deal with it?"

I ate the soil that I got from the ground outside." Enki said to her.

"Ick!" Avery cringed again. "I think Stan did that once."

"He's a dog, what do you expect?" asked Enki with a shrug.

"Yeah, should've never brought that up." Avery cringed once more.

Suddenly, there was silence now growing between them. With both Avery and Enki trying to figure out what to say to each other. Truth be told, it lasted for a good five minutes.

"Sooooo, you thirsty?" Avery replied.

"Damn right." Enki answered bluntly.

"I'll see if there's some sparkling grape juice." Avery said, therefore leaving the room.

Enki sighed and just leaned against the wall, glancing around the room as he did.

Meanwhile, around the girls room, Kitana was still flexing and performing handstand pushups just for amusement. Suddenly, Nikki walked in with drinks in hand and was shocked to find Kitana in this upside down position.

"How are you doing that?" Nikki raised her eyebrow.

Kitana got back onto her feet and faced Nikki. "Years of training." she said. "Like Enki, I too spent a life of hell with Shao Kahn."

"Ooooh, that sounds so painful." Nikki cringed as she handed Kitana a bottle of water. "How was it like?"

Kitana took the bottle and set it beside her. "When you grow up being lied to somebody who says is your father, you may understand." she said.

"You're very lucky you lived," Nikki nodded. "What made you see the light?"

"It was supposedly in between the second tournament that Liu Kang was in." Kitana said, thinking about what happened. "A while before he spared me when I tried to kill him and I noticed something about him that was pure...the morals he lived by...the lifestyle he had...was way better than the one I had with Shao Kahn..."

"Ohhhh, that's so sweet of him," Nikki gushed in the middle. "I can honestly see why you have a thing for him."

"What does that mean?" Kitana asked curiously.

"I mean, it's obviously clear that you have a crush on him." Nikki pointed out while taking a swig of water. "I think it's adorable."

"Well..." Kitana said and then sighed. "I don't think he notices. And if I tell him, I don't know if he'll look at me the same."

Feeling something warm up in her heart, Nikki placed her hand around Kitana's shoulder.

"It's okay to tell him." Nikki smiled at her. "I'm very positive that he'll understand. Believe me, you're in this same situation that I've gotten in."

"How so?" asked Kitana.

"There was once I time where I tried to get Tyler to notice me," Nikki sighed as she explained. "I had this ounce of jealousy when Tyler started dating this girl he worked with at the food truck. Every time I saw him around her, my heart always aches with pain. It took a while before Tyler realized he had feelings for me. And it took a while for me to realize that I've always liked Tyler all along."

"So are you saying the same thing might happen with Liu Kang and I?" Kitana asked with a bit of hope.

"Yes." Nikki nodded. "It might take some time, but trust me, it'll work. You're very beautiful and passionate, and I think those are the things that he sees in you."

"Then I guess I shouldn't worry then." Kitana claimed. "Thank you, Nikki." she smiled slightly at her. "I appreciate your advice."

"Thanks!" Nikki smiled at her back.

However, the hispanic girl saw Kitana's fans lay across a table. Apparently, Nikki felt a bit of interest about that weapon of hers.

"You got some amazing fans there." She smirked.

Kitana glanced at them and then back at her. "Thanks." she said. "They really do come in need when I am in battle."

"You think you can teach me how to use them?" Nikki suggested.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt to try." said Kitana, who was really beginning to enjoy spending some time with the Hispanic girl.

Meanwhile...

"AVERY!" Enki cried in almost a whine. "Where's my juice?!"

Quickly and yet hesistant, Avery returned with the sparking grape juice in hand.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Avery exclaimed, getting inside in a huff.

"Damn, what the hell was going on out there?" Enki demanded to know as he sat up.

"Stan was sleepwalking, and it took me almost 10 minutes to make him quit humping my leg!" Avery exclaimed.

"Look, just let me beat the holy fuck out of him so I can rearrange the way he thinks." Enki suggested as he took the grape soda from Avery in a huff.

"Please don't beat up my dog," Avery begged to him. "He just didn't know better."

Enki just chugged the drink in response.

"I guess you probably won't save some for me, huh?" Avery said in a nervous way.

Enki stopped and looked at her, barely getting any of the drink. Enki then shoved it to her chest. "You need it more." he said.

"Whoa, you didn't have to shove it in my chest." Avery hesistated, taking a sip of the drink.

Enki sighed and leaned against the wall, patting the spot beside his right.

Taking yet another sip, Avery looked at Enki with such curiosity.

"Something on your mind?" She asked him.

"Why would there be?" Enki asked her

"Well, I could see you have something itching inside you." Avery replied. "If there's anything wrong with you at all, just talk to me about it."

Enki just leaned against the wall. "Just come over here." he growled but then calmed himself down. "Please..."

"Okay." Avery said as she got closer to Enki.

Enki leaned onto her shoulder a bit, looking off into space.

"Please tell me..." Avery whispered at him.

"Tell you what?" Enki asked her.

"Tell me what's on your mind." She whispered again.

Enki sighed and then waved his tail in her face, making it sway gently. "Does my tail bother you?" he asked.

"Oh, not at all," Avery smirked. "It's actually very ticklish."

Enki then made his tail wrap itself around Avery's waist.

"Oooh, now it's very warm." Avery said, blushing in front of him.

Enki slowly formed a smile and blushed as well.

Avery on the other hand, just couldn't help but enjoy his blush. She did admit that he was way cuter than any other boy that Avery had met. Heck, Enki was just so adorable!

Enki scoited more into her a bit closer.

When he moved closer to her, Avery felt her heart beat with total velocity. Like it was pumping in and out of her chest. He could actually feel something from him that even she couldn't explain.

"This isn't so bad, huh?" Enki asked.

"Yeah, it's actually very comfortable." Avery said, shooching onto him close.

Enki's blush grew redder as she did this.

"You know what I'm thinking...?" She whispered, showing a bit of passion in her voice.

"No what?" Enki asked, widening a brow.

Not knowing what Enki was talking about, Avery slowly closed her eyes and without a second to pass, she placed her lips around him in a passionate kiss. Luckily for her, the sparkling grape juice added a better aftertaste to his lips. Way better than having the thought to kiss someone with sake-covered lips.

Enki's eyes widened at this and he didn't know how to react, but then he suddenly relaxed and closed his eyes, holding her close to him as he returned the kiss. The kiss between them had grew to total bliss. Yeah, it was weird since Avery was sharing a kiss with a monkey demon, but it was worth it. It was all too real and romantic.

However, the kiss didn't last long. They were soon cut off by the sound of a toilet.

Enki quickly broke away and looked around in alertness. "The hell is that?!" he demanded. "Who's there?!"

Much to their stunned surprise, Avery and Enki had found out that Max had gotten out of the bathroom with a WWE Magazine in hand. Not to mention she started to spray April-fresh air freshener in there.

"I'd take another 45 minutes to get in there if I were you." Max pointed out.

Enki looked at her with confusion. "Uhhhh...the fuck?" Enki asked.

"Yeah, you gotta apologize," Max smirked. "I got a bladder the size of a football itself."

And just like that, Max left the room which left Avery and Enki disappointed as ever.

"Well, that was plain awkward." Avery sighed.

"How the hell did she even get in here?" Enki asked with confusion.

"I don't know either." Avery shrugged.

Enki sighed and leaned against the wall in annoyance.

"Tell me about it." Avery said, leaning against the bed.

They couldn't believe their perfect moment could be ruined by one little distraction. And to believe they wished it would've lasted a little bit longer than that.

"Well we're back to square one." Enki muttered.

"Yeah." Avery sighed.

However, she could feel Enki's tail brush all across her arm. That brought in a tingly sensation to the 16-year old. Hard to believe that it actually felt nice. It was like being tickled by a feather.

With a smile on her face, Avery decided to pet his tail, just to see how good it felt. Enki turned to her and was going to stop her, but suddenly began to feel relaxed after a couple of seconds and put on a satisfying smile as he got himself comfortable into her.

Avery, on the other hand, sighed as she began to enjoy his company a lot more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is gonna be interesting! A lot more interesting! Which begs us these questions:<br>**

**How will Kitana and Nikki bond?**

**Will Tyler learn much more than Liu Kang?**

**Will we see some more precious Avery/Enki moments in this chapter? Feedbacks are welcome, ladies and gentleman!**


	7. Ch 7: Enki Gets Raw

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**P.S.: Expect to see a certain WWE superstar in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Enki Gets Raw<br>**

* * *

><p>So far, it was a couple of weeks later after the little cruise and so far, Enki was still adjusting to life. He still wouldn't use good table manners and he didn't like using the bathroom like a normal person should. But that didn't bother Avery very much, since that kiss between them, made them into kind of an item. Since both Enki and Avery were (sorta) together, Tyler and Nikki both decided that it would be an awesome time for them to double date.<p>

And what better way than to celebrate their date than a ride to Los Angeles for WWE Monday Night RAW? Tyler of course had the tickets for all four of them, which was better enough for all four to get inside the Staples Center. The ladykiller, who was trained by Liu Kang so far, had gotten the tickets from a radio contest that he won.

"Trust me, Enki, you're gonna love this." Tyler smirked with his hands on the wheel.

"Oh yeah!" Enki said sarcastically. "Didn't ya say that about the fuckin' cruise?"

"Sure." Tyler shrugged. "I don't understand why you're pissed off about this. I mean, you are with my sister now."

"Does it really matter at this moment?" Enki scoffed.

"Yeah," Tyler smirked. "And it's a couple's responsibility to go on dates that says 'romantic'. And what can be more romantic than wrestling on Monday nights? But it gets way better than that, because we get to see them at ring-side!"

"Can't wait to see two half-naked dudes fake fight!" Enki cried excitedly, but with sarcasm. "I'm so excited!"

"You should be," Tyler nodded. "I got four tickets alongside some awesome backstage passes to meet the superstars themselves! Plus, I'm buying the snacks, which means my lady can buy anything pricey that she wants! Ain't that right, Nikki?"

"You know it." Nikki winked as she kissed his cheek.

Enki rolled his eyes at their affection for each other.

Meanwhile, Avery looked at Enki closely, as she was sitting beside him in the backseat.

"I know how you feel." Avery sighed at the monkey demon.

"Why are even dragged into this?" Enki asked her.

"Eh, it was my brother's treat." Avery shrugged.

Enki sighed and crossed his arms.

"You don't like going to my brother's trips?" Avery replied. "What would you rather do instead?"

"I don't freakin know." Enki answered her.

Suddenly, Tyler saw a glimpse of the Staples Center, in which Monday Night RAW was taking place.

"We're almost here!" Tyler said in a gleeful voice. "I can't wait for this!"

"I really don't get what's so special about it." Enki replied.

"Oh, please tell me you've never seen a wrestling event before." Tyler rolled his eyes.

In response, Enki shook his head no.

"Oh crap, have you been missing out on everything!" Tyler exclaimed. "Avery, explain it to him."

Enki turned to face Avery with a raised. left brow.

"Well Enki, wrestling is kinda like the fighting that you do, except that there's no blood or gore." Avery said, explaining to the monkey demon. "There's only two types of wrestlers: The babyfaces and the heels. The babyfaces are the ones that the people get behind and entertain the crowd. The heels on the other hand, use dirty tactics and throw the rulebook out, just to get a cheap win."

"Why call it the babyface?" Enki said with confusion. "Does that mean they got a fuckin' baby face?"

"That's a wrestling term for 'good guy'." Nikki said to Enki from the front seat.

"Well, I'm far from being a good guy ya know." Enki huffed.

"And yet, you still act like an ass." Nikki smirked.

Enki just growled at her, hearing this insult.

While Enki had thoughts of having to crush Nikki's skull in, Tyler and the rest managed to find a good parking space. Sure it was gonna take them four minutes to get to the building, but nevertheless, they were there. Now all they had to do was spellcheck.

"Okay, do we have the signs ready to display on TV?" Tyler replied.

Enki showed his sign. It said: **"ONLY HOMOS WORK HERE!"**

"Really?" Tyler raised his eyebrow, "You think every wrestlers are homos?"

"Pretty much." Enki claimed.

"Well, that doesn't compare to my sign right here." Tyler smirked as he grabbed a sign from the backseat.

With big bold letters written under light-green shaded paper, the sign wrote: **"TYLIKKI 3:16"**

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Tyler smirked once again.

Enki rolled his eyes at the sign and faced the front.

"C'mon, you can't tell me that this is an awesome sign." Tyler scowled.

Apparently, Enki didn't respond to him at all.

"This guy is as dull as crap." Tyler replied to Nikki.

"For him, I agree about the crap part." Nikki snickered. "Not surprising that monkeys like him do that."

"I can hear both of you." Enki scoffed at them.

"Good," Nikki shrugged. "All we need is duct tape to put over his mouth and we're good to go."

"Don't even attempt to even try." Enki threatened.

"Anyway Enki, we're probably gonna have to disguise you." Avery replied. "They don't want anyone to be creeped out by a monkey demon."

"Teh, it's not my fault that people these days don't get out." Enki scoffed.

"Seriously, do you want everyone inside Staples Center to get a heart attack of the sight of you?" Tyler raised his eyebrow at him. "Trust me, a disguise works for you."

"Maybe a heart attack is the way to go for these pussies." said Enki bluntly.

But suddenly, both Tyler, Nikki and Avery surrounded him inside the car, which forced Enki to scoot a step back. Apparently, he must've forgot to unlock the door behind him, which was a fail to begin with.

"Um, what the fuck are you all doing?" Enki asked them with a little worry.

One by one, the trio all ganged up on Enki, forcing him to struggle. No matter how hard he tried to get out, he just couldn't escape from their clutches. It was basically three on one.

**Ten minutes later...**

Enki was standing in line with both Tyler, Nikki and Avery. Enki looked mad and pissed off that he was now dressed like some sort of weird manly rapper.

"I look like cunt from Brooklyn!" Enki growled.

"Sorry, it was either a rapper or the sailor uniform." Tyler shrugged.

Enki simply gave an irritated growl.

"I think we should've dressed him up as a baby instead." Nikki whispered to Tyler, which Enki overheard her.

"You complaining only proves your hypocrisy." Enki told her.

Looking down at Enki in disgust, Nikki decided to insult him like always.

"Oh, don't worry." Nikki smiled out of spite. "You would look adorable as a baby."

"Yeah, if our baby was hairy and ugly..." Tyler smirked.

Enki was now starting to get irritated at Tyler's girlfriend. So in response, he shot a little speck of energy at her arm, giving her a minor burn in warning.

"HEY, DON'T SHOOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YA APE!" Tyler shouted at Enki, threatening him.

"Yeah, you're really scary." Enki scoffed with sarcasm.

"NOT AS SCARY AS YOUR FACE IS GONNA BE!" Tyler shouted again, charging against Enki.

But before he could possibly think about hitting him, Avery held both Enki and Tyler back.

"You do realize that I can kick your ass without even breaking a sweat, right?!" Enki growled at him.

"I like to see ya try, you hairy testicle!" Tyler sneered again.

"Tyler and Enki, stop this!" Avery cried out, trying to her best to break the two apart.

"Kick his ass, Tyler!" Nikki shouted out.

Enki just huffed and leaned against a building, crossing his arms. He didn't want anything to do with Tyler at all, but the shaggy-haired ladykiller wanted a piece of the monkey-demon altogether. But Avery wasn't letting the two of them go right at it.

"Calm down, Tyler." Avery said, patting her brother on the back. "It was just a little misunderstanding. You understand, don't you, Enki?"

"Hmph." Enki said harshly.

"Enki!" Avery cried out sternly. "Tell Tyler you're sorry for attacking Nikki."

"Piss off..." Enki scoffed.

"ENKI!" Avery growled at him as she yanked on his tail!

"HEY!" Enki shouted in pain. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Say it like you mean it." Avery warned him again.

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy..." Enki mumbled in a mix of fear and pain.

"That's better," Avery nodded. "Now we're gonna go in there, we're gonna sit, eat our snacks and have a good time. And whatever you do, don't think about attacking the superstars!"

Enki nodded, feeling overpowered by her.

"Okay, now come join back in line." Avery demanded him.

Answering to her powerful demands, Enki did as he was told and didn't say anything.

"Good boy." Avery said, patting Enki's hair.

He actually liked it to be honest, considering it made him blush.

"You were right, Nikki." Tyler whispered back to her. "We should've gone with the baby suit."

Luckily for Tyler, Enki didn't hear him say that, or else he would be looking for trouble.

After only ten minutes of waiting outside, the four finally checked their tickets, now bringing them inside the Staples Center. Enki didn't say anything throughout the whole trip to their seats, not wanting to get himiliated and overpowered by Avery again.

Meanwhile, as Tyler began checking out his wallet, he turned to the bunch.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some snacks." Tyler replied, "Anybody want anything?"

"If they got any beer, get it." Enki demanded.

"I can't get beer." Tyler replied, "I gotta be 21 to buy some."

"Then I don't want anything..." Enki scoffed as he simply crossed his arms and scowled.

"Soda sounds fine, get him that." Nikki said, gesturing over to Enki.

"Okay, sodas for everybody." Tyler said while writing the items on a notepad. "Anything else?"

Nobody didn't answer especially Enki. So Tyler guessed that was pretty much it.

"Okay, given by the silence coming from the ape, that's pretty much it." Tyler smirked, "I'll be right back."

And then, both Tyler and Nikki finally left for the concession stand. While looking around at the entire building (which was packing with fans), Avery turned to Enki.

"This feels pretty wild, doesn't it?" Avery smirked.

"I've been in worse situations than with these mongaloids." Enki told her.

"Can't blame you." Avery smirked, "My brother and my father act like one to begin with."

"So I've been told." Enki scoffed.

"Yeah, one's clueless and the other doesn't even have a clue." Avery smirked again.

Enki sighed and continued to wait for the other couple to come back.

While they were doing so, they could feel some fireworks going off all across the arena! This caught Enki by surprise as he panicked out of control!

"Light can just shoot out by itself like that?!" Enki cried in excitement as he continued to stare.

"Yeah, sometimes it does that!" Avery nodded. "It's all a part of the show!"

"I never knew light could also change colors!" Enki said.

"Uh-huh, something it does that too!" Avery nodded again.

Meanwhile, both Tyler and Nikki managed to race to their seats in time for the show to start (which already did). Too late for them that they already missed the awesome pyro that was shooting out at the start at the show.

"I'm back!" Tyler exclaimed, "Did we miss anything?"

"You missed the light shooting from the ground!" Enki shouted like a little child.

"Darn, that's always the best part!" Tyler sighed.

"I knew I should've never went with him." Nikki whined in defeat.

In total anticipation, Enki sat in his seat, waiting to move on to the next part of the show.

However, the sound of Rusev's music was playing all across Staples Center, which forced a thousand boos all over the arena. Along with that, came Rusev and his long-legged manager Lana, displaying the United States Championship on her shoulder.

"This dude looks like that fat guy I used to beat the shit out of back at Outworld." Enki claimed.

"Yeah, I agree." Avery nodded.

Enki scoffed at how he was waving the Russian flag, seeing how much he hated Russia and how it made him sick.

"I tell ya, that makes me sick to my stomach." Tyler replied. "That guy Rusev's nothing but a butthole."

"I just hate Russians." Enki scoffed.

"Yeah, the only thing Russia ever did was jack and shit." Tyler replied, "And Jack left town."

A couple minutes as the show passed, Enki also passed...

...

...

...

...but his kind of passing was out.

Strangely, both Tyler, Nikki and Avery didn't see him fall asleep. They all had to hear what Lana and Rusev had to say. Apparently, they were both getting drowned by "USA" chants over and over again. Lana tried to talk on the mic but the chants kept getting louder and louder. It was getting raucous as ever. Enki on the other hand, was snoring throughout the whole thing.

"SHUT UP!" Lana shouted, but the chants kept on coming.

Irritated by these chants, Lana spoke onto the mic.

"Is this how America is reduced to these days?" Lana replied. "Nothing but weak, pathetic loudmouths who degrade this country? I feel so sorry for you. You should all feel sorry for yourselves for being this way."

"Oh, take that back, puta!" Nikki shouted over to Lana.

Enki was still passed out on his seat, leaning over to the left with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

All of you weak pathetic primates should learn how to take good better of your country!" Lana said in an accusing fashion. "You should all take lessons from the greatest country on earth, and it's almightly leader, the great Vladimir Putin!"

Just to piss the American fans off, a picture of Vladimir Putin was displayed on the screen for everyone to see. From there, the boos increased loudly to the point that Enki's eardrums were bleeding. Strangely, he didn't have any effect from the sound.

They were literally bleeding, too! A drop of blood was seen coming from Enki's left ear. Avery being next to him, noticed this.

"Enki, wake up!" Avery said, shaking his shoulders.

"Huh?" Enki said, quickly waking up, barely noticing the drool dripping from his mouth. "Is the show over yet?" he asked groggily.

"No, your ears are bleeding!" Avery gasped.

Enki groaned. "You wake me up for that shit?" he said as he yawned.

"Seriously, look!" Avery gasped again.

Both Tyler and Nikki noticed his Enki's bleeding ears too, while at the same time focusing on Rusev. They were worried for their little friend to be exact.

"Maybe if everybody wasn't screaming too fuckin' loud!" Enki growled tiredly.

However, Tyler got an interesting idea.

"Hmmmm, maybe that guy up there caused it." Tyler smirked as he pointed at Rusev. "Doesn't he grind your gears that much?"

"Shut the fuck up..." Enki scoffed at him, not in the mood.

It seemed like Enki wasn't interested at all. But then, Rusev grabbed the mic.

"All of you weak Americans are cowards, pathetic monkeys, and scum!" Rusev shouted into the mic. "I will never lose this title! You hear me! You bring everybody out and I'll crush them one by one! I'll even challenge every one of you to step in this ring and shut me up! But consider only one warning: YOU WILL BE CRUSHED!"

Enki growled and got up, beginning to crack his knuckles as his scowl thickened. Avery knew where this was going.

"Um, Enki..." Avery replied, "Now it's not a good time!"

However, that warning fell on deaf ears as Enki started shouting at Rusev.

"HEY, RUSSIAN!" Enki shouted at Rusev. "HOW'S ABOUT THIS MONKEY COME DOWN THERE AND BEAT THE FUCK OUTTA YA?!"

Overhearing Enki's voice, both Rusev and Lana turned to the rapper-disguised monkey demon in the front row. Apparently, Enki had a major grudge for people like him.

"You dare challenge Rusev tonight?" Lana replied. "You're not worth Rusev's time! There is no way a 'rapper' like you can ever defeat Russia's greatest Super-Athlete!"

"I ain't no rapper!" Enki shouted.

Having enough of Rusev's talk, Enki ended up ripping off his clothes into his original ones, of course showing off his monkey tail.

People were quite impressed by the monkey demon's appearance. Mostly, everyone at the Staples Center would be shocked to see a demon monkey up close, but they watched in inspiring awe. They didn't quite know what to make of him to be exact. Practically, every kid found him awesome to look up close, even if Enki didn't want to.

Rusev and Lana on the other half, was not impressed. Instead, they were laughing their heads off at his appearance.

"Is this a joke?" Lana chuckled. "A monkey like you wants to challenge my Rusev?"

Enki rolled his eyes and then shot an energy ball at their feet.

Just like that, Rusev and Lana backed away, and so did the fans. Suddenly, the entire fans in the Staples Center all backed away in fear, but still stared at Enki in awe. There were a lot of voices from the fans that explained this monkey demon.

_"Whoa, did you see him do that?!"_

_"This guy's not normal!"_

_"I'm frightened, yet so amazed he could do that!"_

Meanwhile, Tyler, Nikki and Avery were trying to calm Enki down, but yet to no avail!

"Enki, why are you doing this?" Avery spoke to him, "We're gonna get kicked out for sure!"

Enki still refused to listen to deaf ears. He wanted a piece of Rusev, and the Super-Athlete had no choice but to reply.

"Send him in!" Rusev shouted. "I'm not afraid of anything! Even one little energy ball!"

Enki began to chuckle evilly.

He then held up his hand until he formed an energy ball that was almost as big as the moon. Enki's evil laughter got louder as he flung it down at the Russian duo.

And just like that, Rusev and Lana were blown away to the 10th row of the arena! Feeling shocked and scared, the rest of the crowd here in Los Angeles all screamed and bolted out to the door (mostly because they were scared of the energy ball itself). Tyler, Nikki and Avery did manage to stay though, as they were humiliated that their friend would do that. And it was on national television, no doubt!

"No Enki, why...?" Avery winced.

"That felt good..." Enki said grinning.

"Yeah, but don't you see what you've done?" Avery shouted. "We're gonna get banned from this place because of you!"

1h agoEnki shrugged. "Not my problem." he said.

"I don't know about you, but that was SO COOL!" Tyler smirked, "I'm so putting this on my Buddy Bop account!"

"Oh, me too!" Nikki smirked as she also grabbed her phone.

However, Enki took in a smirkand crossed his arms in satisfaction.

Avery on the other hand, hid her head in shame and embarrassment. After all, Rusev and Lana were just humans. Even though they were talking trash about America, they didn't deserve this kind of punishment! Boy, was Raiden gonna lose it over this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, this can't be good. Therefore, there are so much questions such as:<br>**

**Will Avery, Tyler and Nikki keep Enki in control, or out of control?**

**Why havent we seen Stan or Chloe in this chapter?  
><strong>

**Will Johnny Cage ever be mentioned?**

**Feedbacks are welcome until the next chapter! BAZINGA!**


	8. Ch 8: A Gift to Behold

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Gift to Behold<br>**

* * *

><p>"HE DID WHAT?!" Raiden shouted in a loud booming voice as he heard what Enki had did.<p>

Avery went to go visit the Thunder God to tell him about Enki and a way they could stop him from going mad at times.

"Yeah, apparently Enki decided to take his rage out on Russians," Avery replied to Raiden. "If he wanted to unleash his rage on them, then he wouldn't have to use powers in the first place. And because of the way he acted, he got us banned from the Staples Center. Luckily, for me, Tyler and Nikki, we're only banned for at least three months."

"Does he not know that part of being an Earthrealm warrior is to not cause chaos whenever you damn well please?" Raiden said, close to losing it.

"Unfortunately, Enki doesn't think so." Avery replied, "He just likes to make up his own rules. I know deep down he's got a heart somewhere, but I feel sorry for him that he doesn't think with it."

Raiden sighed. "I guess that the only way to prevent him from causing all this is for you have some power over him." he said. "That way you can control him without having to come to me."

"Well, so far, that helped." Avery replied. "I kept yanking on his tail, getting him to apologize to Tyler for hurting Nikki."

"He didn't see that coming though." said Raiden. "Now that he knows that you can do that, he will ultimately out run you and get away from you. Which is why I'm going to do something to you that can make you control him no matter how far away he is."

"Which is?" Avery raised her eyebrow.

"I will gove you some of my power," Raiden explained. "Then when Enki is sleeping, I want you to transfer some of it to him. That way when you think Enki is acting up, snap your fingers to shock him starting from the tail up as a warning. The final straw is when you snap your fingers three times, which will cause Enki to be struck by lightning no matter how fast he tries to run."

"Hmmm, that sounds dangerous," Avery replied. "Yet really interesting. I'm in!"

So far, Avery stood in a safe place and awaited Raiden to transfer some of his powers to her.

"Very well." Raiden said as he held out both hands to her, gently shooting some lightning into her.

Surprisingly, Avery didn't feel anything. But she felt something alright.

She felt a static of electricity sparkle through her fingers. The sensation felt a bit ticklish and unbelievable. A huge smile lit all across her face as she shot a little bit of electricity through open air. Avery never knew she could do that.

"You will only be able to do that for a limited amount of time." Raiden said. "After that, the only power you will have is taming a certain monkey."

Looking at the powers Raiden gave her from her two hands, Avery took in a smirk.

"I shall use it to the fullest!" She nodded.

Raiden smirked back. Boy, was he gonna love this.

_**Later that night...**_

Avery had allowed Enki to pass out on her bed, despite not knowing why. He did so anyway not knowing what would happen.

Without ever having to cause any noise, Avery managed to tip-toe where Enki was sleeping. It wasn't surprising that the monkey demon was out like a light. Apparently, he must've been one heavy sleeper. Yet what he doesn't know was that Avery was about to give him the shock of his life.

With a smirk, Avery shot a tiny hint of lightning onto his tail!

Enki groaned and rolled to the other side as he continued to sleep.

"Wow, he's good at not taking pain." Avery thought to herself. "Maybe I haven't been trying enough."

With another smirk, Avery flicked his finger full of electricity and got him right on the top of his head. Enki then growled and swatted at the air, then calmed down and continued to sleep.

Suddenly, Avery grew tired of this. Not even thunder was gonna wake the guy up! There's gotta be something that Avery would do to get him to take up. And yet, Avery had an interesting idea in mind.

With a smile, she approached her bedside and bent down, pressing her lips right into Enki's in a sweet tender kiss! Finally, Enki's eyes slowly opened themselves to see her kissing her, which confused him.

Seeing him open his eyes, Avery backed away from him nicely.

"Ah, good." Avery smirked, "You're up!"

Enki rubbed at his eyes and sat up. "What's so funny?" he asked groggily.

"Oh, I don't know?" Avery replied. "Maybe something about this."

And then suddenly, Avery managed to shock Enki with a spark of electricity directed to his tail!

Enki leaped off the bed and landed on the ground, panting as if he just got a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Enki shouted.

"I just shocked you," Avery explained clearly. "So now every time you don't keep your attitude and anger in check carefully, this is gonna happen. Kinda fun, isn't it? It's the only way I can control you."

Enki growled at her. "No it isn't!" he shouted. "Where's Raiden? He obviously had something to do with this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Avery smirked. "He's just minding his own business down at Earthrealm."

"You don't just now have the power to shoot lightning like that out of nowhere!" Enki said.

"Well, it's only for a limited time," Avery replied. "Once that's gone, the only power I'll get is controlling you."

"What do you mean?" Enki asked.

"I'll show ya." Avery nodded, as he flickered some lighting into the air.

But then, it left a little hole in the ceiling.

"Wow, that's more destructive than a cannon." Avery smirked.

Enki looked at Avery like she was a witch and hovered into a corner.

"So, are you gonna keep your temper in control?" Avery smirked.

"You evil person!" was all Enki could say.

"Don't make me go after the tail again." Avery threatened him.

Hearing that threat up-close, Enki decided to curl up in a ball, just to protect himself.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Avery winked.

And then, she finally left in total appreciation. All Enki could do at this moment was to quickly stand back on his feet, only staring at her as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Avery's got lightning powers now? Sounds like this might as well be fun. Except that we haven't seen wither Stan, Chloe or Max in the chapter. Will they ever appear at all?<br>**

**Next chapter is coming soon so be on the lookout! BOOYAH!**


	9. Ch 9: A Sudden Warning

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Sudden Warning<br>**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Tyler," Liu Kang said to him. "Now I want to see if you can unleash your inner dragon."<p>

"Okay, here I come." Tyler replied, as he stanced alongside his hero, Liu Kang.

Apparently, Tyler decided to pay a little visit to his mentor and master Liu Kang for training down at the Shaolin Temple. Luckily, he wasn't alone since he brought Nikki with him, but she went to Kitana for training down at the gardens. But for now, it was just Tyler and Liu Kang all alone.

Amazingly, Tyler managed to draw a little bit of flames coming through his hand. It still wasn't much, but Tyler was just about getting there on Kang's level.

"All right!" Tyler exclaimed. "I'm doing it!"

"Good good." Liu Kang said with pride. "Keep it up."

With flame still drawing from his fist, Tyler managed to form a fireball. Carefully, he managed to shoot it at the air.

"Nice!" He exclaimed once more. "I can't believe this doesn't even hurt!"

"You have done well..." Liu Kang said as he bowed respectfully.

"Yeah, I have." Tyler replied, "Wait until the people of Outworld see my awesome skills that you taught me. They're about to be in for the fight of their life."

Liu Kang was about to say something until...

"GET OUTTA MY FUCKIN' WAY!" Roared a too familiar voice in the distance.

Suddenly, Tyler's training with Liu Kang was cut off of nowhere, all thAnks to a certain demon monkey. Tyler didn't want to see him, let alone hear his voice, knowing that no good was about to come to this at all.

"Oh damn it, please don't let it be Enki..." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Enki, you know you can't be down here without Raiden's approval." one of the monks said.

"EAT MY COCK, CUEBALL!" Enki growled as his punch could be heard from the distance.

"I knew it." Tyler sighed again.

With his disappointment fueling through the air, Enki entered the temple immediately.

"What do you want now, Enki?" Tyler groaned angrily. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of training with my hero?"

"Can't you see that I don't really give a shit?" Enki scoffed back.

"Enki, please calm down." Liu Kang said. "Whatever the problem is, I can take care of it."

"Good." Enki scoffed. "Then tell Raiden to turn Avery back into a normal person before I find him and rip his f*** guts out like the true mortal he is!"

"Aw, what happened, little Enki?" Tyler said, feigning sadness. "Did my little sister own you again?"

Enki didn't take too lightly to this insult.

In response, he responded by knocking Tyler out with his blue fist. That's when Liu Kang appeared in front of him and held him back with ease. Tyler soon checked his face for any damage. To his shock, Tyler could feel a bit of blood soaking through his lip.

Seeing this, Tyler went into rage mode and tried to go after Enki in retaliation, but Liu Kang managed to hold him back as well.

"You stupid ape bastard!" Tyler shouted at Enki. "First, you tried to burn Nikki and now you punch me in the face?! You're gonna pay for that, you gonch!"

"Ya know it's sad that your little sister can tame me, but you can't even lay a finger on me!" Enki growled.

"Oh, I'll lay a finger on you alright!" Tyler growled as well. "I hope you'll like getting your head shoved up your own ass!"

The verbal fight was being too much for Liu Kang to handle. So he decided to stop it once and for all.

However as soon as Liu Kang released him, Enki laid a punch onto Tyler's jaw sending him flying into a building and knocking him out cold. Luckily, Avery came in just in time to see this.

"ENKI!" Avery screamed, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

In total anger, Avery managed to send a bolt of electricity and shock Enki right on his tail, making him jump! She wasn't pleased with anyone attacking his big brother. Because of that, Avery had no choice but to discipline Enki the hard way.

"AAAH!" Enki shouted and landed on the ground, rubbing at his tail. "The hell was that for?!"

"Nobody hurts my brother like that!" Avery replied out of aggression. "Only Tyler can hurt himself! And he mostly hurts himself on the bike doing BMX tricks!"

"He was insulting me before you even got here!" Enki shouted back.

"I don't care who insulted who!" Avery cried out. "Truth is, nobody hurts my brother!"

Suddenly, Tyler emerged from the rubble, feeling a bit pissed off now.

In retaliation from Enki's attack, Tyler angrily managed to form a fireball from his fists. And with all the combined anger that he built up on, Tyler threw the ball out of rage and nailed Enki in the back of the head. This time, Enki was sent flying face-first.

"TYLER, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Avery shouted over to her brother.

"Paying that bastard ape back for hitting me, that's what!" Tyler responded.

Enki got up, not even selling the pain that Tyler gave him. In retaliation, he began to form the big energy ball that they saw back at the Staples Center. Tyler expected this to happen, so he was ready for anything that the demon monkey could throw at him.

But as he was anticipating Enki's attack however, Avery noticed a strange mysterious creature sneaking up on Tyler behind the shadows. He looked a bit like Sub-Zero, but he looked a little darker. That's when Avery managed to warn Tyler from afar.

"TYLER, BEHIND YOU!" Avery screamed.

As the ladykiller looked behind him, the mysterious figure grabbed Tyler and pulled him into what looked like a dark hole. Liu Kang had tried to race over to catch the black ninja, but failed.

"What the hell is Noob Saibot doing here?" Enki growled.

"Who?!" Avery said, looking at Enki with curiosity.

"Noob... Saibot!" Enki repeated at a lower pace as if he was talking to a two year old.

Before Enki could explain any further, the dark hole appeared again, this time from the air.

The dark hole sent Tyler crashing down on the mat, knocking him out. Then, Noob appeared again, waiting to get Tyler with a Seth Rollins-like Curb Stomp, but Tyler was wise to roll himself out of the way.

Enki shot an energy ball at Noob while Liu shot a fireball. Noob quickly blocked those attacks and laid some of his own on Enki and Liu. However, what Noob was stupid to realize was that Tyler had gotten up from his attack. Getting right behind the mysterious assailant, Tyler managed to give out a flying kick to Noob, which hit the dot perfectly. Noob managed to slide in a good foot or two from the impact.

"You think you can surprise me like that, you shadowy wimp?!" Tyler taunted him.

Noob then multiplied himself into two and had the other one grab Tyler while the other Noob went for an attack.

Luckily, the training that he received from Liu paid off as Tyler managed to kick Noob right on the chest, while he grabbed the clone and threw him onto Noob. Hard to believe he was getting good despite only having to be trained in just several short months.

The Noobs went to attack again, not having a plan this time. However, it was a horrible idea since Liu Kang managed to recover and send a flying kick to both Noob and his clone, sending him flying to the same building that Tyler had clashed onto during his confrontation with Enki.

As Noob was just about to get up though, both Liu Kang and Tyler rushed right after them. From there, they grabbed both of their necks, pushing them onto the rubble. They were hoping to get some answers from them, and getting some answers they wanted.

"Okay, you're gonna listen to me, and you're gonna listen to me now," Tyler replied, pressing his grip onto Noob. "Which bastard sent you over here?!"

"That's none of your business, mortal!" Noob shouted.

"Quan Chi!" Enki shouted. "Calling it!"

However, Tyler decided to ignore what Enki said so that he could torture Noob Saibot more.

"Don't make me tell you again." Tyler said with his teeth gritting. "Who sent you here...?"

Just to threaten Noob more, Tyler raised his hand and pulled out what seemed to be a small orb of fire forming from it. Enki groaned in annoyance and formed a small energy ball in his hand. Avery knew what he was thinking.

"Don't even dare." Avery said, grabbing onto Enki's tail as if she wanted to yank it. Luckily for her, Enki quickly made his energy ball disappear and he crouched down as if he was an animal wanting to be her pet.

Meanwhile, Noob resisted on telling Tyler why he was here. But instead of telling him, he decided to give both Tyler, Liu Kang, Avery and Enki a dreadful warning. One that Tyler didn't seem to expect from him.

"Shao Kahn is holding a tournament on another island in Earthrealm," Noob said. "He expects all of you to be there, including the champion himself..."

"Where is this so-called island in Earthrealm?" Tyler gritted his teeth again.

Apparently, Tyler wanted to choke Noob so hard, he wanted to make him feel like a total balloon. So Noob gave out another laugh, much to the warriors expense.

"You'll see very soon, my boy," he said. "Very very soon..."

Just like that, Noob and his clone had disappeared from Tyler and Liu Kang's grasp. Obviously, they disappeared back to the shadows in the blink of an eye. Tyler felt a little bothered inside his heart.

"Very soon?" The lady-killer raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

Enki stood up. "It means we gotta get prepared for this thing soon." he said.

"How soon are we talking about?" Avery replied.

"I assume it's a week." said Liu Kang.

"I hope it's more than a week." Tyler gulped. "I gotta go warn Nikki."

Enki rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, seeming to be the only one not worried about this.

With Enki and Avery keeping hold of the Shaolin Temple, both Liu Kang and Tyler went off, possibly to go look for Kitana and Nikki. Avery noticed the scene here. It was just her and Enki all alone in what seemed to be an almost destroyed Shaolin Temple. Hard to believe it was still standing.

"Soooooo, here we are." Avery sighed.

"And?" Enki asked her.

"I don't know," Avery shrugged her shoulders. "I figured since you and I were alone, I thought there would be that lonely romantic tension between us yet again."

Enki shrugged as she sat down beside her. And so did Avery.

"To tell you the truth, I am a bit nervous." Avery replied. "I mean, I've never fought in a fight before. I mean, it's awesome that I got these cool powers, but mostly, they're for looking after you."

Enki scowled at her. "Thank you for reminding me to cut Raiden later on." he huffed.

"Will do." Avery snickered.

Just to irritate him in a cute way, Avery managed to lay his head right on Enki's shoulder. On the outside, Enki didn't like it. But on the inside however, he really appreciated it. He just didn't want to show it, that's all.

"What are you doing?" Enki asked her in a half-way harsh manner.

"It felt a little cold." Avery replied.

"What did?" he asked.

"The breeze." Avery whispered to him. "It's a little cold inside here."

Hearing this, Enki sighed as he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close.

From there, Avery snuggled against him. She wouldn't be lying if Avery admitted that Enki would have made a good jacket for her. He was very warm and very cuddly, even though Enki would often object to it. But to Avery, he was actually alright despite acting like a pain to his brother.

Enki still held Avery close to her as he glanced around the area for a quick second.

"Is something wrong?" Avery whispered at him again.

Enki shook his head at her. "Why'd you ask?" he replied.

"I figured something was on your mind." Avery said, feeling her heart beat toward his.

"Just thinking about that dumb tournament coming up." Enki said.

"Oh, so that's what it was," Avery nodded, while Enki nodded in response. "You actually make a good blanket, though."

Enki frowned at her. "Never say that again." he told her.

"I won't." She smirked again as they continued snuggling.

Enki on the other hand, stayed where he was and sighed contently. This was definitely gonna be a long week for him, no doubt about it. The tournament, however, was about to say otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>A Mortal Kombat tournament, huh? Sounds like it could be interesting. That could be quite a challenge.<br>**

**Anyway, what will Chapter 10 be like? Next chap's coming soon, so BOOYAH! And please give us feedback. Please?  
><strong>


	10. Ch 10: Boiling Tensions

**"The Armageddon Returns"**

**Rated M for language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or "Mortal Kombat". Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by Warner Bros Games and Netherrealm Games. BTW, my good friend SideShow27 is helping me out with this fic, so it's gonna be one heck of a multi-chapter here. So here you go, this is 'The Armageddon Returns'! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Boiling Tensions<br>**

* * *

><p>The sound of a waterfall was raging all across the Botan gardens.<p>

From there, two ninjas were busy stretching and stancing, hoping to feed off the energy given to them by the elder gods. So far, the teacher was giving the student a few basic instructions, in which Nikki followed deep down by her instructor, Kitana. From the time they've gotten to know one another, Nikki started dressing like her mentor. Instead of dressing in blue like Kitana, Nikki was dressed in white. She looked like a ninja coming down from the skies of heaven itself.

During the lesson, they were focusing on some target practice, mostly targeting an apple tree. What was strange about it was that there were hardly any apple trees here in Earthrealm. Kitana had showed Nikki some of her basic fan moves and seemed pretty surprised when she mastered them in mere seconds.

"This is amazing!" Nikki smirked, enjoying the training between herself and Kitana.

"You have to be the fastest rising warrior I have ever seen." said Kitana in shock. "I do not even think it took Liu Kang this little to find his groove."

"No kidding." Nikki smirked again. "I can see why Tyler looks up to him."

"From what I've heard, Liu Kang does have a cult following." Kitana said to her.

However as she said this, a blade came flying at her and barely missed her, sticking into the wall.

"The hell?!" she shouted.

From a far away distance was the huff of a familiar monkey demon, not caring if he got her with the blade or not.

"What's your problem?!" Nikki shouted to the figure, which happened to be Enki out of all people.

Enki didn't answer and just sat where he was, not even bothering to acknowledge them.

"How much can you ever take from this guy?" Nikki raised her eyebrow at Kitana.

"A lot." was all Kitana replied with.

"Tell me about it," Nikki nodded. "I can't believe Tyler has to take all of his crap to begin with."

"The problem is that you two instigate it." Kitana told her.

"I think it's mostly because Enki causes trouble when he wants." Nikki replied.

"From what I've seen," Kitana said. "He only acts out of defense."

"Can't blame him." Nikki nodded again. "Luckily, Avery knows what she's doing for him."

"I hope things don't go too bad for her." said Kitana.

"I agree," Nikki replied. "Let's get back to training."

Kitana then began to show her another move. However, it was all cut off when Liu Kang and Tyler stepped in.

"Nikki!" Tyler exclaimed, "I've got something to tell-"

But suddenly, Tyler was cut off by the hot sexy apparel Nikki was wearing.

She dressed a lot like Kitana, except that she was all white instead of blue. The ladykiller could feel his eyes turn to hearts and his heart howling like a mighty wolf. He never knew that Nikki looked way hotter in that get-up. I mean, his insides literally turned to liquid seeing this.

"You were going to say something?" Liu Kang reminded Tyler.

"Ummm..." Tyler said, still being lovestruck by Nikki's attire.

Apparently to Liu Kang, it sounded so much like a 'no' on Tyler's part. Knowing that Tyler was love-struck, Liu Kang decided to give the news to the two girls. Liu Kang explained everything. How Shao Kahn was holding a tournament on a different island in earthrealm and how he had better warriors in outworld. Both Kitana and Nikki had listened closely to the news.

Tyler on the other hand still couldn't get over Nikki's attire. So far, he couldn't tell if he was either admiring her or eye-banging her for pleasure. But either way, he still managed to stay true to Liu Kang's little announcement.

"That sounds risky." Nikki said to Liu.

"No matter the situation," Liu Kang said. "We still need to gather as many Earthrealm warriors as we can."

"How much are we gonna need for something like this?" Nikki raised his eyebrow. She still noticed Tyler gazing lovingly at her, but she was still focused on the conversation.

"Alot." Enki replied as he walked over bluntly.

"Like who...?" Tyler said, still feeling a bit zombified.

"Who do ya think?" Enki scoffed at him.

Tyler still wouldn't come to life. He was staring at Nikki with so much lust, that he drifted off to space for the heck of it. That's why Enki decided to finally wake him the hell up by whacking Tyler over the head with his staff in a seift motion.

"Ow!" Tyler said, holding the back of his head in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just to show you who's the man around here." Enki said as he sat down with his arms crossed.

"Geez, that hurts," Tyler hissed at Enki. "What was going on? I must've been daydreaming."

Enki just rolled his eyes at him in response.

"So, how many do you think we'll need?" Tyler said to Liu Kang.

"I'm not sure." Liu Kang told him. "It depends on how many warriors Shao Kahn has."

"I only hope it ain't that much..." Nikki replied, feeling a bit of worry in her heart.

"What do you have to worry about?" Enki scoffed. "Most of his warriors are nothing but scabs anyway..."

"I think they're more than just your typical 'scabs'." Tyler replied to Enki's comment. "For all I know, Shao Kahn can recruit a whole army to take us down."

"Hmph." Enki replied, still looking confident and laid back. "You worry too much."

"But Liu Kang has a point," Tyler nodded. "We'll have to recruit all of the finest warriors if we have a shot at beating Shao Kahn."

"He's right, Enki." Liu Kang said. "You almost died when fighting Shao Kahn."

That ticked Enki off a bit. He got up and threw a punch at Liu Kang, but Liu Kang easily dodged it. Liu Kang didn't even get into a fighting stance, knowing that Enki was not going to do anything else.

"Don't... ever... bring that up...!" Enki growled threatfully, making everybody cringe except for Liu Kang.

The feeling was so intense that it grew silent. Not even one kombatant could ever speak a word from this faceoff between the champion and the monkey demon.

"I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable by him..." Nikki whispered over to Tyler.

Liu Kang sighed. "Maybe I was wrong to bring that up." he said to Enki. "Can you forgive me?"

Unfortunately, Enki wasn't in a very forgiving mood. In response, the monkey demon spat at his feet and walked off, probably running into Avery on the way out.

"I was starting to wonder where you were." Avery said to her friend.

"Fuck off..." Enki scoffed and walked past her.

Avery felt a bit worried for her friend. She wanted to go after him, but Enki wasn't in a good mood to enjoy some company now. So the smartest thing Avery did was stay here with Tyler and the rest. After all, it was probably a good idea to stay out for now.

"Enki..." Avery groaned.

So far, Enki stayed where he was for the rest of the day, not even bothering to talk to anybody. After all, if anybody was going to kill Shao Kahn it would be him, and there would be no way anybody would bring up the fact that he almost died fighting him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, the tension's getting fiercer already.<br>**

**Will cooler heads prevail in the next chapter?**

**Find out in the next chap. Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
